


Practice Makes Perfect

by bluexdays



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Finger Sucking, Handcuffs, Light Angst, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sort Of, Strap-Ons, degradation kink, um there's quite a lot of stuff lmaooo, very light trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexdays/pseuds/bluexdays
Summary: Minji pants out hard while bending over with her hands placed on her knees trying to catch her breath. She’s already a sweaty mess despite having tied her shirt back not too long ago and the sweatpants she was wearing now clinging to her skin. It made her feel tired and disgusted, leaving an urge to hurry up and head to the bathroom to take a good bath before she hits the bed. However, here she was still in the company’s practice room along with the rest of the members resting about and taking a short break with a very exasperated Bora insisting to practice longer.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	1. Perfectionist

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!! tomorrow I go back to school BOO so here's another fic before my schedule gets kinda crazy, I'll still be able to write but weekly updates would most likely have to change so I'll figure something out.
> 
> Also... this was big excuse to write blonde haired Bora and one particular scene :)
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> twitter @jiu_soulieee

This was supposed to be a fun time for everyone.

They’d just finish with their first comeback in the first half of the year and were already practicing for their second one. Granted, there wasn’t much time considering they had promotions and shows to attend, festivals and other activities, but they always made sure to work hard, nonetheless. They practiced hard every day like they always did and made sure to have proper meals together while also exercising. It was the regular routine they were all used to, except… it’s been a little rough lately, especially now. They have their tour coming up and despite it being a good few months always, they had to practice for their songs as well for covers then their sleeping schedule becomes even worse than before and then Minji isn’t really sure she’s as strong this time around.

It was already hard enough being a leader and she never despised her position once since she’s happy to lead the group, yet it was also the burdens she carried of her own that only piled on with everyone’s else’s. There was already the knowledge with Handong not being able to participate in their tour, so it left a bitter feeling in the air particularly for Minji. She still managed to keep her head up as always and encourage everyone that there’ll be a next time for them and to never give up hope. She’s sure that her words were enough to reach to the rest of the members, but it seems this time around it wasn’t exactly going according to plan.

Minji pants out hard while bending over with her hands placed on her knees trying to catch her breath. She’s already a sweaty mess despite having tied her shirt back not too long ago and the sweatpants she was wearing now clinging to her skin. It made her feel tired and disgusted, leaving an urge to hurry up and head to the bathroom to take a _good_ bath before she hits the bed. However, here she was still in the company’s practice room along with the rest of the members resting about and taking a short break with a very exasperated Bora insisting to practice longer.

“Minji,” Bora tries again in a much more desperate tone. “How about we practice again? Just two more times? I just want to make sure everyone is getting their parts.”

“Bora…” Minji breathes out while still bent over. “It’s already past midnight and everyone is tired… we still have a full schedule.”

“I know! I know that, but we don’t want to be too sure, right?”

She could only close her eyes and lick her drying lips as she feels the uncomfortable pressure in her temples, signaling to her that she has a coming headache on the way. There was already some beads of sweat traveling down Minji’s neck and chin, a few drops falling to the floor before she’s slowly rising back to her feet. She could feel the ache in her muscles along her arms and legs, her feet even worse from moving around for hours on end and taking only five minute breaks. She turns her head to face Bora who was staring back at her with pleading wide eyes that brought a small pang to her heart. Minji remains silent and stands there while observing Bora before she’s running a hand through her grey blonde hair.

“Bora…” Minji says sincerely and trying to be as gentle as possible. “Everyone needs to rest, and we can always practice tomorrow anyway.”

“But that’s not my point, _Minji_.”

She raises an eyebrow with Bora practically hisses her words back at her. “Bora, I understand that we as a group need to practice and always aim for the best, but staying late like this-”

“You’re not listening to me at all.”

“ _Bora_ ,” Minji tries to keep her voice down and excels at it for the most part while holding Bora’s gaze. “I understand where you’re coming from.”

She keeps true to her words while she shares a stare down with Bora, never backing down from a challenge and always trying to convince the group. She wasn’t supposed to let practice drag on for this long, there were only supposed to be here for a few hours before eating dinner and then getting the well deserved rest they needed, _not_ this change of plans. Minji should have seen it from the beginning and used her observational skill she’s almost perfected, again emphasis on almost, but instead those skills have failed her once again. She tries to not be too oblivious around the members and pay attention to any changes in their moods and behaviors yet even she makes mistakes and lets her own positive energy get in the way.

Minji takes note of the crease between eyebrows and the way she holds her hands now clenched on either side while breathing hard from practicing. Bora was in the similar disarray as Minji with sandy blonde hair becoming a bit frizzy and flannel holding onto one side of her shoulder, skin glistening with sweat albeit not as much, but it was still obvious under the practice room lights. Minji stares back at Bora, the two holding an intense staring contact with silence flooding from their song ending. She never backs down one bit and uses her height as an advantage to tower over Bora while remaining in her spot and waiting until she’s the one to break eye contact first. Yet, it never happened, because Bora only takes a step towards her and not hiding the fact the she already has a loud voice before speaking up again at her.

“Clearly you don’t,” Bora continues with the same spiteful tone. “If you actually understood what I meant maybe you’ll realize how much this means for all of us.”

“You’re telling me?” Minji raises an eyebrow at her. “As if I don’t know exactly what you mean.”

“It seems like it if you want to end it now before I can check everyone one last time.”

“Bora, you’ve already corrected everything there could possibly be in the choreo. I think we memorized it perfectly fine.”

“And where has us being so sure led us too, hmm? What has our overconfidence done?”

“Bora…”

Minji sighs out her name tiredly at feeling her anger rise. She was usually the type to never get upset, but right now Bora was pushing her limits over the tipping point. She takes a second to gather her breath while still locking eyes with Bora who now closed some of the space between them. She had taken another daring step forward towards Minji when she muttered her last sentence, looking up at her practically with a scowl as she didn’t once back down. Minji could see how stressed Bora was with her tense shoulders and unblinking eyes, the pressure that was laid upon them having piled up impossibly more. However, she was the one to break her hold and sweep her eyes to the side and take a look at the other members.

The sight was sure to break her heart.

Everyone else was in the same state of fatigue, Gahyeon havin her eyes closed and sitting on the floor with Handong by her side, Siyeon not too far away as well as Yubin stood back pressed to the wall with Yoohyeon head on her shoulder. All of them had their eyes on the pair, watching the conversation rapidly become heated with worried looks and a deafening silence. It spoke to her in volumes at the display Minji had in front of the other members and that she would never want to fight in front of them. She was trying her best to control Bora and talk to her calmly to diffuse the tension, yet it proved to be useless the more Bora spoke without a care in the world.

“If we make a mistake on stage you know it’ll cost us, and we already struggle as it is.” Bora says loud enough for the other members to hear. She can faintly see from her peripheral vision the girls uncomfortably shifting for a second.

“This isn’t an appropriate time to speak about this, Bora,” Minji insists while keeping her voice at a whisper.

“So, you’re just going to end this now without even trying?”

Minji feels the panic starting to fill up her throat and clog her voice up from speaking while Bora continued to put words in her mouth. This was being taken way out of proportions and Minji the usual calm and collected type was now battered down with the weight of tiredness that she was struggling to find what to say. She knew if she put a hand on Bora’s shoulder, she would surely push it away just as intensely her voice was, and this conversation seemed to have no end. It was like she was stuck in the loop with no way out as Bora held her gaze, teeth bared and a deep frown on her face. The obvious body language she was portraying had Minji unsure whether to speak firmly or try persuading her with a soft tone, her own brows knitted together in frustration with desperation clear on Bora’s face.

“Look…” Minji tries to start slowly while staring back at her. “It’s late and it’s best if we leave this for another day.”

“No!”

Bora snaps back at her while pointing a finger dead into her chest. Minji is startled from the sudden noise and staggers back slightly from the push as Bora did it again.

“Minji, this will end badly again, and you know it!” Bora yells and Minji attempts to grab her wrist.

“Bora, please, you can’t doubt us now,” Minji objects while keeping her voice strong. “Not after everything we’ve been through.”

“ _Exactly_ , but you don’t want to see that and live in your own world.” Minji keeps a loose hold on Bora’s wrist who tried to push her back again.

“I think about all of you every single day but pushing ourselves isn’t going to get us anywhere.”

“Yes, it will.”

“Bora, no, it-”

“Yes, it _will_!”

This time Bora grabs a handful of Minji’s shirt and holding her still. Minji hadn’t expected the turn of events and could only stare back with wide eyes as Bora pulled her closer. Despite being the taller of the two, Bora held a strong grip on her, almost enough to rip through her shirt that was fueled by her anger. Minji takes another glance behind her to see a few of the members hesitantly get back on their feet while inching closer to them. The distressed look on their faces were obvious with how worried they were to where this was going to lead between her and Bora. Minji grits her teeth together at how the argument escalated and gripped Bora’s wrist hard and holding her in place, her eyes returning back to their deadly gaze and seeing a similar look of anger, their bodies close and barely any space between their faces as Bora holds her in place.

“You don’t care about the group,” Bora dares to say her next words coldly, eyes boring into Minji endlessly.

“You don’t care about us at all, Minji.”

And that broke her.

Her anger that was once there instantly vanished into the air. Minji stood frozen in her spot, her jaw slackening as she stares back mouth agape in pure shock. She slowly pulled her face away from Bora while still staring at her and seeing a similar expression on her as realization hit her hard. Her once severe grip on Bora’s wrist loosened to nothing as her hand fell down to her side and as a deafening silence rang through her ears. She was in disbelief at what she had just heard, feeling so many emotions race through her at the same speed of her heart but the one that stood out to her the most was… betrayal. Minji felt betrayed by Bora ever thinking of saying that about her, knowing how much love and adoration she has for not only the group but the members as well, how she stayed through everything from the very beginning as the oldest and the leader.

Minji closed her mouth before taking Bora’s hand off her chest, having lost her hold and letting it fall as well. She swallows hard at feeling her throat tighten uncomfortably as a wave of memories hit her at full force and the many times, she was there for everyone, even Bora. An unsettling heat blankets over her body like a cold sweat that leaves her with an itch, but Minji doesn’t move a single muscle. She feels like she’s sweating more from their argument and the fatigue in her bones seems to pull her down much more than before. She releases a very shaky sigh that makes her hand trembles and Bora notices as her eyes glance down before back to her face. Minji doesn’t avoid the eye contact for a few second, but Bora does, who looks away with a somber expression before folding her arms tightly.

“Unnies…”

Minji snaps back to reality when she hears Gahyeon’s soft, yet small voice speak up. She can see the pure frightened look on her face, hands wringing together as wide eyes looked between them. Everyone else is standing behind her with similar scared expressions mixed with concern now while grabbing her attention. Gahyeon only bites her lip after as another pause enters the room and Minji is left still standing in place. She looks at every other member face, they were never the best with confrontations and usually let’s Minji handles it, but with the roles being reversed the rest of the group an unsure feeling fell upon them. Minji understands them at the same time because if the two oldest members were in a disagreement, what were they to do?

Minji sees how Siyeon is hesitant with taking a step towards them, the one that was the least confrontational out of everyone. She looks at everyone else before facing back to Bora, now seeing how her face had softened slightly despite how strong she tried to be. Minji swallows around her dry throat again before softly clearing her throat and walking away slowly from Bora. She goes in the direction of the other members while refusing to meet their eyes and instead keeps them back on the practice room mirror, staring back at her own reflection and suddenly feeling weak.

“Come on,” Minji says quietly, voice barely above a whisper but with how quiet the room was, she knew they heard her loud and clear.

“Let’s practice a few more times.”

Everyone stands around while taking silent glances, but Minji ignores it as she turns her head slightly in the other direction.

“Bora, go play the music.”

The command was simple and enough to break everyone back into their position. However, they couldn’t shake off with how dead she sounded now, voice devoid of her usual brightness and smile long gone. She could feel on eyes on her and it makes her want the floor to swallow her up already and way from the attention. Minji had to will herself to be strong, she wasn’t going to break down in front of everyone, she had to keep her head high and tears back until they got back to the dorm. She watched as everyone silently got into position before the soft faint sound of Bora’s footsteps lingered behind her until they stopped. Again, she kept her eyes forward and staring back at herself in the mirror and ignoring everyone else’s gaze.

Especially Bora.

She doesn’t know what came over her from the sudden outburst and it leaves her with a sick feeling in her chest. At the same time, she did know and couldn’t help but keep asking herself the same question over and over again, it didn’t help that her pessimistic mind was getting the best of her as well. They have yet to obtain a win back home, it was already hard enough with being a group that had a much different music taste from the majority, but they knew what they were getting themselves into from the very beginning. The feeling of almost achieving their biggest accomplishment, standing amongst other idols and waiting to see if they name were going to be called, only to leave with a solemn like weight on them as they entered their vans in silence. It hard started to overwhelm all of them and with the knowledge of a tour and Handong not being able to participate proved to be too much for Bora in the end.

All of her frustrations just so happened to explode on Minji and a part of her felt bad about it while the other wanted so desperately for them to be perfect. However, with her desperation and determination came with a downside that’ll only make matters worse like now and she didn’t want to admit that. Bora already had to practice for multiple choreos and, being the perfectionist she was, her first instinct was to practice until she passed out. It wasn’t the healthiest method and Minji had told her plenty of times before to never stay out late and of course she didn’t listen sometimes anyways. It wasn’t as frequent as before, but the habit is hard to lose when it was her best coping method to distract her from the outside world and the many worries that plagued her endlessly.

Now, she was slowly coming to see the consequences of her actions while waiting for the first few notes of the piano. Everyone is avoiding locking gazes for too long; their positions were a little too stiff, skin glistening with sweat and hair a bit messy. Bora finally took a look at Minji and saw how her eyes fell down to the bottom of the mirror while standing still in her spot completely unmoving. It hurt Bora, it hurt her so much that she wanted to pull her in for a hug and murmur an infinite number of apologies into her shoulders, except she stayed in her position, and didn’t do anything at all. She brings a hand up to cover her eyes their song boomed in the practice room and Siyeon walked between them until she stops near Minji, lowering her hand at the same time Siyeon does to Minji.

Their eyes met and Bora felt like everything stood still, seeing the hardened look on her face, eyes relaxed but empty of any feelings, before Bora is up on her feet and following the rest of the choreo along with everyone. It’s tense and awkward, everyone’s movements are precise while trying to make no mistakes and Bora sees all of it. She can see how her members don’t falter for a second, trying to move as gracefully as one can be as an air of uneasiness weighs heavy around them. It only seems to make matters worse for Bora in her hyperaware state of now noticing that Minji was constantly around her with every step they took in the choreo, when they had to step back and lean against the wall as Gahyeon had her mini solo part, before their all back together. Minji’s presence never leaves her once no matter how much Bora continues the choreo, until the final crucial part lays upon them.

They both know what’s coming next towards the end of the song. Bora lipsyncs her part as the rest lay down on the floor and leaving Minji behind her. She can see the top of her head peeking up above hers through the mirror and for some reason Bora feels nervous, she feels a huge wave of anxiety wrack through her body as she focuses on her verse. Then, the moment comes down to feeling Minji’s hands on her, one on her shoulder and the other on her stomach, the touch bringing a phantom like pain to her skin. Her hands slide lower, closer to her collarbone as the other rest just below her breast, Bora feels everything and nothing all at once caused by her open flannel where Minji’s fingers come in contact with her skin. It’s killing her from how much her skin is buzzing alive from the sensations and it isn’t until the last part, where Bora turns her head and waiting for Minji to meet her eyes, the part where they’ve discussed before that they’ll change it just to that.

But the opposite happens.

Instead, Minji follows the original choreo and turns her head away and Bora’s sight is full of her pale blonde hair. It makes Bora feel sick because Minji was so excited to include this part with _her_ , only _her_ , but she went ahead and made a different decision. It doesn’t end there as Bora is trying to survive through the rest of their solo parts, taking Minji hands in hers before she’s twirled around and their other hand touches together. The entire time, Minji isn’t looking at her and only at the ground, their hands feeling hot to the touch and aware of how close they were, the air thick with their heavy breaths and tension. Bora successfully ends the part with the final half twirls of their arms before she’s back on the floor next to Yubin and the next part of their song continues. The whole time, Bora could still feel how warm her body was as if she dipped herself into boiling hot water and the faint sensations never left her once she’s standing in front of Siyeon and bringing her hand back down her face.

Their song ends and everyone is breathing hard again with a new sheen of sweat coating their bodies. They’re all standing still in the same positions, unsure of whether to clap or start packing up once the silence returns.

“Good job everyone,” Minji practically mumbles out the words. “Let’s get back so we can eat now and rest.”

There were a few wordless nods and hushed agreements, but Minji doesn’t pay much mind to it as she walks away to gather their stuff. They have to leave in the morning, and it wouldn’t be best to linger so she grabs some of their water bottles and starts to walk back. Siyeon helps her too while getting the rest of their towels as well, passing them around to everyone respectfully. She’s in front of Bora who quietly thanks her and thought she was going to move along, but instead Siyeon lingers a bit and catching her eyes. She shines her a brief smile to try and lighten the mood and Bora returns it nonetheless because she knows she’s trying as well and that she basically dragged everyone into this. The gesture is short lived before Minji is standing by the door and waiting for everyone to pile out one by one, leaving Bora last.

She hesitates for a second as Siyeon’s leaves and it’s only her in the practice room along with Minji. She wants to say something now, feeling more of her guilt than ever before while trying to remain stubborn but how could she with unfazed like look on Minji’s face? In the end, she lets her fears take over her when Minji finally brings her eyes up to hold her gaze, keeping her frozen in her spot. Bora suddenly feels smaller than she already was at having almost never seen such a serious look on her face and loses her voice in the process while taking a few steps forward. She passes by Minji, those very few last seconds ringing a painful silence in her head, completely unfazed by their proximity and the tension speaking louder for them, before Bora is one step out the door and walking down the hallway after Siyeon. She swallows hard to try and steady her rapid heartbeat and the awful ringing in her ears as her grip on her towel tightens, picking up the pace a bit.

She can feel Minji staring at the back of her head.

//

The morning sun appears once again, spilling through the curtain and painting the floors a golden orange. The walls of the room is the same with a few rays of sunlight as the city outside comes back to life. There was the sound of an alarm, or rather the vibrations, that awoke Minji and pulling her deep out of her dreams. She opens her eyes slowly, blinking them back to focus and adjusting to the light in the room, greeted with the morning tranquility of the dorm. She sits up slowly with quiet grunt and looks down from her top bunk and sees that Yubin is still asleep and the same could be said for Siyeon below her. She takes a minute to gather her surroundings and coming back to life before she heaves out a heavy sigh for what awaits them ahead.

Sleep didn’t come easy for her.

All throughout the night, Minji was staring blankly to the side of her bunk, her mind buzzing with too many thoughts despite her body protesting for rest. She tried her best to fall asleep, but it wouldn’t come easy for her and eventually she gave up. She was only able to get a short few hours of sleep, the fatigue more prominent now than before as she stretched a bit. The calmness of the dorm didn’t help her whatsoever, feeling her worries and feelings drag into herself now and hoping she could have slept it off. With another sigh, Minji starts her descent down the bunk and head to the bathroom first where she cleaned up and performed her usual morning ritual. Once she was refreshed, she now walked in the direction of the kitchen where she planned on preparing breakfast for everyone in the dorm.

The entire time Minji moved around while gathering some ingredients, she couldn’t shake off the melancholic like feeling following her every step. She knew they’ve struggled for a while and especially with the genre they aim for it only makes matters worse for them as a group. However, despite those facts, Minji always had faith in them because as long as they had each other, they were sure to succeed with any goal they have in mind. At the same time, she couldn’t help but feel like she’s failed everyone and even Bora as well with knowing how long they’ve known each other and being the oldest, they had to watch over everyone else. It never proved to be a task since they both love their members endlessly regardless, Minji just wishes Bora had never said those words to her in front of _everyone_.

Minji ran a hand through her hair as the comforting aroma of food filled her senses and was able to make her relax slightly. She cares so much, maybe too much, and always considered the best choice of actions as a leader and trying to also take care of everyone’s needs. She sticks by their sides and whatever they needed Minji was there to always provide something, anything, to help out the members. She could understand Bora’s frustrations at the same time and why she would say such hurtful words, caught in the heat of the moment as they say, but Minji still felt betrayed, nonetheless. Bora was the type to always need some type of comfort, whether it be physical or with food, Minji always assisted in more than a few ways that she didn’t with the other members and because of that, that struck her the worst.

Minji sighs while taking a step back away from the stove, pushing her glasses up before closing her eyes. She usually wasn’t the type of let negativity linger around her, yet she couldn’t get over the argument with Bora as much as she tried. She remembers seeing the look of pure despair clear on her face, fists clenched and eyes glossy with unshed tears, shoulders hunched up and jaw clenched tightly. It was the worse and Minji for once wasn’t sure with what to say or do than just continue on with their lives, place some distance between her and Bora so things can cool down before they talked. Still, a major part of her knew she deserved a punishment because this type of behavior was unacceptable and Minji had to deal with this accordingly.

“Oh…”

And how she’s been cursed.

Minji opens her eyes again and turns her head towards the entrance on the kitchen and sees Bora standing there. She was still in her sleepwear that didn’t consist much besides shorts and an oversized shirt. She drags her eyes up, meeting Bora’s and seeing the sleep slipping away as she came back to focus and an unreadable expression on her face. Minji could read through it though, she knew that Bora felt awkward and wanted to speak with her from how her eyes now looked off the side, a known habit of hers. Her mind replays the blank, soft voice that came from her and Minji feels like leaving the kitchen, but she’s already up and cooking so she was stuck here with her now. She leans off the counter next to the stove and returns to the food she was still cooking, sparing one last glance back in her direction.

“Go wake the others,” Minji says simply while keep a stern yet quiet tone. “We’ll need to leave soon.”

“Um… yeah, right.”

Minji believes that’s the end of their conversation but Bora being Bora, she hesitated in her spot in the end. She knows she’s better with her emotions than her and could easily ignore the awkwardness for now while she continued to try and finish up breakfast. Minji also wasn’t in the mood to argue so early in the morning when it could affect their attitudes while performing, possibly causing some mistakes and didn’t need any of that right now. She could see off from the side that Bora was turning around and about to walk away from the kitchen, but instead stopped and remained at the doorway.

“M-Minji.”

It was rare to ever hear Bora stuttered, so hearing the sound instantly pulled her attention to look at her in the eyes.

Minji raises an eyebrow while holding their gaze. “What is it, Bora.”

She began to place some of the food on their plates while waiting on Bora, a pause of silence held in the air before Minji finishes up. When she’s done, Minji checks over everyone’s food and facing Bora completely while crossing her arm. She could feel how she wanted her undivided attention and Minji gave it to her anyways despite the time limit they were on. She sees Bora bit her lip before she’s taking a sure but careful step into the kitchen and closer to Minji.

“About practice…” Bora started slowly and never looking away. “That was disrespectful of me saying some all of that in front of the others.”

Minji only hums while nodding her head once. “So, you’re saying you don’t feel sorry at all too?”

“I feel like some of the things I mentioned were still right,” Bora adds quickly and keeping her stubborn front. “Even if you might not agree with it.”

“I see… was that all you wanted to tell me?”

“Uh… well, yes actually.”

“Okay,” Minji nods her head at Bora. “Go wake up the others before it gets late.”

Minji wasn’t the only one struggling to sleep last night as Bora was in the same position as her. Yoohyeon was quick to collapse onto her bunk and drift into her sleep, leaving Bora alone in the bottom bunk with her conflicting thoughts that never left her. She felt tempted to speak with Minji before they slept, explain what she all meant and how she saw her side of the argument so it wouldn’t get worse. In the end, she proved to be coward and walk past Minji instead while on her way to her shared room, receiving a worried glance from Handong who was headed to the bathroom after. Once Bora laid in bed is when she finally felt the weight of her guilt dangling over her despite how hard she tried to push forward and act she was still right. Perhaps on the one hand she was with harder practice, but it was never to be to the point where it conflicted with everyone for the next day, and especially Minji.

Bora stands there dumbfounded, the bluntness of Minji’s words catching her off guard. She stares back with wide eyes while Minji has little regard with covering the blank look on her face. She feels upset at first from how Minji brushed her off and, of course, she was always someone quick with her anger so before she knows it, she’s taking a few more steps closer in Minji. She’s complete in the kitchen now and sees how Minji watches her every move without a care and instead crossing her arms in front of her.

Bora bites her lip while furrowing her brows together. “That’s it?”

She tries to hold the slightly edge in her tone, but knows she failed when Minji raises an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Minji says easily, _too_ easily. “You didn’t have anything else to say and we have a busy day ahead of us.”

“But you’re not even going to talk with me? Talk through this for a solution?” Bora questions her again once she’s in front of Minji, staring up at her indignantly.

“I acknowledged your apology Bora, right now it’s bad timing to talk about it this.”

“You always insist on fixing problems right away,” Bora raises a hand and daring to lay it on Minji’s chest.

“What makes this one any different from before?”

The question was a good one and Minji couldn’t help but admit it to herself silently, it still didn’t change the fact that they were going to talk about this any further than they have to this morning. She kept her cool nonetheless the entire time Bora and her talked, feeling more annoyed than angry at her insistence and not completing the task she had asked her. She took one look around the kitchen to see she still had some of the ingredients out and will have to clean up now so they can all get ready on time and leave the dorm, yet she was trapped by Bora. She didn’t exactly appreciate the fact that she was being spoken down to when she was the oldest here and held back from moving anywhere just because of how close they were and Bora’s hand that was still on her chest. Her eyes finds Bora’s once again before she’s grabbing her wrist firmly and pulling it away, seeing a flash of fury in her gaze while also gritting her teeth together.

“Bora right now is not the time to talk,” Minji uses her leader voice and keeping her ground. “I don’t want to keep repeating myself.”

“Unbelievable, that’s what you are.”

Minji feels the quirk in her brow as Bora continued and tried to push her hand back to her chest, but with her strong hold she couldn’t quite get much distance. “Bora-”

“And being a hypocrite for talking about good team dynamics and holding positivity.”

“Now you know-”

“Tell me then.”

Bora tries again to push a finger into Minji’s chest, but this time her hand doesn’t budge. The grip Minji held on her wrist was much tighter than before, catching her off guard and now masking her face with a look of confusion. She blinks once, finally noticing Minji’s odd silence and seeing her wear a much more serious expression. Her eyes were relaxed and holding a calm anger back, no trace of a smile in sight as she tilted her head to the side and wavy blonde hair followed. Bora stood there stunned for a second and finding herself without any words as Minji kept staring at her, another pause setting between them before she’s yanked forward. She yelps at the sudden action and tries to catch herself from falling, but another hand found its way to her unoccupied one as she’s pushed into the counter of the kitchen. The cool marble digs into her skin through her shirt and Bora tries to wiggle herself free only to stop when a body presses against her back tightly.

“You’ve been rather bold lately, Bora.”

She shivers at feeling Minji’s cool breath touch her ears, now realizing the position they were in. She had an arm behind her back while the other was holding herself against the counter, the grip on both of her wrists never once faltering as Minji pressed herself closer. Bora could feel how her ass was touching her front and leaving no space between them while Minji keeps her pinned in place. She breathes in sharply from their proximity and feeling the heat quickly rise in her face as Bora tries to ignore the many more emotions that screams in her head and trying to find her voice. However, her voice is once again gone with Minji brushes her lips over her ear, sending a shiver down her spine and causing her to arch her back slightly into her.

“Look at you,” Minji murmurs with no hint of a smirk in her tone. “So quick to switch up on me.”

“Minji, what-”

“I’m talking here aren’t I?”

Minji swiftly interrupts Bora by pushing her more into the counter while grazing her lips over her ear again. She was closer now than before that it should hurt Bora from how hard the counter was pressing into her stomach, but she didn’t feel the pain at hearing the commanding tone in Minji’s voice. She surrendered quickly, even surprising herself, as Minji keeps her arm pinned tightly and causing her to arch her back more. It was harder to breathe in this position once Bora realized it when she shakily exhaled to calm her increasing heart rate and trying to find a way out of this. She couldn’t even focus with how confused and angry she was while also having not so appropriate thoughts trying to persuade her, feeling her skin start to warm with a familiar feeling.

“You say such rude things and expect it to be fixed so soon?” Minji sucked her teeth lightly, Bora shuddering for a second from the noise. “You need to be dealt with correctly.”

“M-Minji,” Bora clears her throat after her stutter. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh, that’s nothing for you to worry about right now. I did say we’ll talk later, so, that’s what we’ll do.”

“Minji…” Bora whines lightly and even trying to tug her arm free again. “You can’t just tell me this and make me wait? It’ll be forever until we get back to the dorm and you know this.”

“Hmm…”

Minji hums next to her ear and Bora could almost feel the vibrations making her ear red before she’s pulling away. She has no choice but to stay in place once Minji is standing up straight and wait for her next move, a silence settling between them as Minji never moves. She could feel her thumb rubbing over the skin of her wrist on her back, her other hand holding Bora’s against the counter firmly. Those were the only sensations Bora could focus on before Minji is pining her arm harder and pushing her back down, causing her to wince and bend over the counter until her chest was almost touching it. Then Bora is blushing once she figures out the new position, they’re in, eyes wide compared to Minji’s easy gaze on her.

The sight had Minji feeling powerful, and that’s exactly what she wanted. She could faintly see the outline of Bora’s waist down to her hips and then to her ass that was firmly pressed against her front. Minji briefly lets her eyes fall lower to see soft thighs that were tempting her silently, but she didn’t let it get to her anyways. She brings her eyes back on Bora’s back and sees her head turned to the side slightly, her hair covering her face to surely hide the blush that was already evident on her cheeks. She breathes out through her nose quietly while pushing her hips forward and closer to Bora, hearing the soft gasp that left her lips leaving Minji to trace her wrist once again. She didn’t like to be questioned and having everyone’s attention on her like that, not when she’s the leader and it was only right for her to hold her dominance, and that’s what she was going to achieve.

“You should remember your place Bora,” Minji continues before she’s loosening her hold on her. “But you probably want that.”

She’s quick to take a step back after letting go of Bora who remains in the same spot for a few seconds too long. Minji knew all too well what was the cause of her frustrations, their tight schedule left little time to tend to their needs and Bora was one to get easily affected by that. Her anger had somewhat disappeared but the melancholic like feeling from yesterday was still heavy within her heart. It’s been some time where she actually had a problem with one of the members so she could let Bora off the hook… at least somewhat, her first option was of course to have a very serious talk with her which she’ll achieve once back at the dorm after their schedules. Minji watches as Bora stands back up straight hastily before she’s facing her, her cheeks flushed and a tight lipped smile on her face, well kind of.

“I never said anything like that, Minji.” Bora all but rushes out and Minji finally lets a small smirk grace her lips.

“You don’t need to say anything,” Minji tilts her head, catching Bora’s attention before holding her gaze.

“It’s pretty obvious.”

Bora clenches her fists on either side, staring up at Minji hard who keeps her nonchalant attitude. She’s fuming in her spot from being called out because deep down, Bora knows Minji’s right, they _both_ know she’s right and that only makes her angry all over again. She wants to push her and refute back all the words Minji had muttered and how she had pinned her against the counter as well. Bora wishes she could do every little though that comes to mind, but she doesn’t, instead she’s standing still while having a stare down with Minji and eventually she’s the first to look away. Her eyes lands on the floor, the uncomfortable heat buzzing along her skin and causing her to shift her weight from one leg to the other. She didn’t like feeling small under Minji like this yet at the same time she was living to see such a rare side of her, one that almost never came out unless it was absolutely necessary and for some reason…

Bora wanted to see more of it.

“Are you going to keep being bad or actually listen to me?”

Minji says, her voice sounding neutral and slightly returning to normal. She fights the smile that threatens to rise easily due to her good acting skills before crossing her arms behind her back. Bora almost refuses on the spot, a comment ready on the tip of her tongue, but she holds herself back and only nods her head once before meeting Minji’s eyes.

“I’ll go get the others.”

//

Bora had become a bigger mess than she had thought.

The car ride was for the most part silent and it made everyone feel uneasy while trying to hold some conversations. Bora was talking with Siyeon and Handong with Minji keeping quiet in the back when she almost never sat in the back and was always brimming with energy. The Minji they had all encountered today wore her headphones while sitting back against her seat, alternating between looking out the window and closing her eyes throughout the whole car ride. Occasionally, she’d put her small input into the convo, only when they looked in her direction that she’d have something to say before she’s putting them back on. Her and Minji made eye contact a few times and it only caused the air to be thicker with tension than the obvious awkwardness.

Eventually, they arrived at their destination with them on farther side of each other once everyone regrouped. Bora still secretly blamed herself for Minji’s odd behavior while also having little care and sticking to her beliefs. She ignores the few concerned glances from the others and focuses on waving and smiling to their fans outside while walking into the building. They went through rehearsals like they were supposed to, talked amongst themselves while eating some snacks on the side in the waiting room. Bora ended up on sitting on the far end of the couch with everyone else mostly getting their final touch ups and also relaxing for now. She sighs before looking away from her phone, her eyes landing on the floor first and seeing Minji peacefully sleeping away before their upcoming performance, feeling a slight tug at her heart from the sight.

Minji on the other hand stayed her usual self once they stepped out the car. Before that, she made sure everyone at their breakfast despite how tired they were and how their appetite was barely there. Minji urged for them to eat to keep some energy anyways, earning a few looks from how boring her voice sounded, practically devoid of any emotion and not even cracking one of her infamous dad jokes after. She ignored it while eating her own plate of food while focusing her attention on the tv as they finished up and had small conversations on the side. Soon enough they were in the car and Minji kept to herself the entire time until they were in front of the public eye was where her usual energy returned.

She smiled and expressed her excitement, her smile evident before it dropped altogether once they step foot into the building. She focuses on making sure to get her parts right, never once missing a beat or step, never once messing up her line as well. It wasn’t until she had to perform _that_ part with Bora was how Minji could see how her eyes never left her. She was left unaffected however when their hands touched, and they continued through their song as if nothing had ever happened before the song ends and their walking off the stage. Minji was back to being quiet as well, feeling her sleepiness come back in full force as well and taking this opportunity to take a quick nap in the waiting room.

“Are you and Minji going to… keep acting like this?”

Bora takes her attention away from her phone once someone sits down next to her and putting the device down soon after. She sighs when she knows who the voice belongs to before keeping her eyes on the floor.

“Until we get back to the dorm Siyeon, it’ll just stay like this.” Bora answers and hearing a hum next to her.

“I see…” Siyeon fiddled with the material of her pants while staring down at the floor as well. “I’m sorry I didn’t step in when I did.”

“Stop,” Bora was quick to assure her, facing towards her and catching her eyes. “You have nothing to apologize about, it’s just between me and her.”

“Still, as one of the oldest members I should have done something.”

“You shouldn’t blame yourself about anything Siyeon, that could have been me too if we swapped places.”

“I don’t think so…”

“Hey, what are you talking about?”

Bora finally smiles while shoving Siyeon’s shoulder playfully, the two laughing together. It was nice to speak with someone else now and Bora couldn’t help but feel some of the weight lift off from her shoulders. She’s been keeping to herself for the most part since they got here, feeling a bit out of her element and not knowing what to do asides from being on her phone. She tried to hold a conversation earlier yet ended up with not having the same energy and just making her way off to the catch and away from Yoohyeon once they called her. Bora hadn’t done much the whole time in the waiting room besides throwing a few too many glances in Minji’s direction from where she was taking her nap on the floor, seeing the serene look on her face and feeling like it’s been forever since she’s last seen it.

“But on a serious note,” Siyeon was quick to die down her laughter and stare back at Bora. “I hope you guys talk this out, none of us want any awkwardness in the group.”

“Yeah… I know.”

That was all Bora said while bringing her gaze back down to the floor with a sigh. She knew what Siyeon meant and knew damn well that she couldn’t keep up her stubborn front for long anyways. Her mind drifts back to the practice room and seeing Minji’s whole demeanor change in an instant, the hardened look on her face, seeing the muscle around her jaw flex from clenching her teeth together, how her eyes narrowed down to a cold gaze that brought a shiver. Bora has never seen Minji respond like that, or at least she couldn’t recall the last time she’s ever seen her like that, and it brings her a thrill she couldn’t quite shake off no matter how hard she tried. Their small encounter in the kitchen only fueled that mischievous side of her that Bora often let loose and felt the impulse to do so once again.

She feels a blush spread across her face, her thoughts getting the best of her before she shifts uncomfortably in her spot on the couch. Bora attempts to ignore the heat returning once again the best she could, but it seemed like the world was out to get her once again as _someone_ caught her attention. She catches movement off the corner of her eye and sees Minji move in her sleep, opening her eyes slowly and trying to adjust to the bright light of the waiting room. She could already picture the sounds coming from her as Minji slowly sat up, knowing the she usually took her deep breath in before exhaling out slowly with wide eyes red from sleep before she’s sitting in place. She has her shoulders hunched over a bit, head turned down at the floor as some of her blonde hair covers the side of her face, only tiredness looming over her features as she tries to shake out of it.

Bora believes that’s all she gets to see of Minji, ready to turn away and focus back on her phone since Siyeon had went quiet next to her, until they made eye contact. For some reason, Bora holds her breath, locking her gaze with Minji’s sober one, taking in the dark makeup and red lips hypnotizing her. Minji never looks away once or even blinks and it only pulls Bora in closer as she swallowed hard and subconsciously squeezing her thighs together. There was _that_ look again, and Bora wasn’t sure what to think of it, wanting so badly to see more of it and trying to think of a hundred scenarios that could lead to it. She couldn’t look away no matter how hard she tried as Minji kept a deadly hold on her the entire time, as if no one else was in the room and it was only them.

“Ah, Bora, they’re about to call us soon.”

Except, she does snap out of it.

She rips her gaze off of Minji without any hesitation and turns towards Siyeon again and seeing the small smile on her face. It was the complete opposite from Bora’s pink cheeks and having at one point unknowingly bit on her lip, only noticing when she returns Siyeon’s smile and feeling the pressure left on her bottom lip. She can feel Minji’s eyes still on her and she tries her best to ignore it while focusing all of her energy of Siyeon. She runs a hand through her dark blonde hair before hastily rising on her feet and even surprising Siyeon slightly from the sudden action.

“Alright,” Bora forces out while clearing her throat. She can sense everyone else putting on her in ear monitors and fixing any stray strands in their hair, just the usual last minute checkups.

“Let’s get going.”

Bora makes sure to stay by Siyeon’s side the entire time as she feels the most comfortable around her as of right now while everyone else quietly touch up their outfits. She does the same while looking into the mirror briefly, making sure her makeup was fine along with her hair before a hand slides into her own and pulling her attention. She sees it’s Siyeon and for a minute it’s enough to distract her from Minji as they walk out together. The unsettling feeling becomes prominent as Bora realizes that Minji is behind them and following their every step, never having wished to get on the stage more so she did in that moment than any other time before. She’s soon distracted by the many cheers while adjusting her in ear monitors, taking her last few deep breaths and shaking off every feeling that was stuck inside her before slowly opening her eyes and walking up onto the stage.

They all get to position like they always did for every song, waiting for the familiar intro of their song to play that was the echoing sound from the first few notes of the piano. She kneels on the floor behind Minji, leaving a good distance away from her as always. Bora feels nervous in that moment, the bright lights of the stage breathing down on her, the quieting distant cheer from the fans until Siyeon’s voice pierces through her mind just as she lifts her hand over her eyes. All thoughts of Minji leaves instantly and leaves her with the thrumming sound of the beginning bass, promptly walking off to the side.

Then she’s walking next to Minji and she tries to ignore the need to pick her the black material of their outfit and instead fix her hair. She keeps her gaze forward while watching the rest of the choreo continues as Minji never spares her a glance or not even moving an inch. All too soon, they return back to the stage and Bora’s anxiety never leaves her and it makes her nervous for any potential mistakes she could make throughout the song. She focuses on her breathing that slowly rising and lets her body follow along with the others, managing to keep her voice even at her parts and the multiple climaxes of the song.

One second she was kneeling on the floor with her hand over her eyes and the next everyone is laying on the floor as Minji steps behind her. She feels like a shadow, looming over her and watching her every move, the phantom touch of her arm brushing her back, but it was all in Bora’s head. She kept her eyes on the camera and never breaking contact the entire time as she followed through with lifting her arms up and going along with the choreo until it came closer to the end. She easily places her arm on her chest like it’s always been, felt Minji’s slide over her shoulder and inch closer to the side of her neck like how it was supposed to be as her other hand rests closer to her abdomen.

_mideowatteon modeun jinshiri geojitteullo_

Bora feels the cold touch of Minji’s hand come in contact with her bare stomach, a sliver of skin exposed from her outfit. Her skin burned alive at the touch despite it being so cold and knowing that it was coming, just like how the hand on her shoulder grazed her neck before returning back to her shoulder completely and leaving the same burning sensation behind. She continues singing her next line slowly, letting the words flow out of her and trying to relax her body as much as possible. She could feel Minji staring at her now from her peripheral and could only imagine the serious yet calm look on her face the entire time as she continued. She could faintly make out everyone else on the floor lying about while keeping eye contact on the camera and she’s about to turn her head, believing that she was prepared for the next part knowing that Minji was going to follow their original choreo and turn her face away before they continue the rest, but oh… how she was so _so_ wrong.

_nareul dwideopeosseuni_

Bora almost forgot her next part, _almost_ , the slip up was bordering on the tip of her tongue, but she somehow managing to survive from the hand that slipped under her chin. Her touch was blazing, practically scorching that Bora wanted to pull away, but instead focusing more on long fingers firmly turning her face to the side. Her eyes fell upon Minji, taking in the lazy yet intense gaze she had on her and now she wasn’t picturing the look on Minji’s face anymore, instead she was looking straight back at _her_. She held her breath as she sang the last of her part and seeing Minji’s eyes follow the movement of her lips briefly before gazing back down at her. The hand on her stomach tightened slightly and Bora could feel fingers lightly digging into her flesh, bringing a subtle shiver down her spine.

Her mind was a mess of too many thoughts and questions, from why had Minji switched up the choreo once again to why was there this tension only intensifying between them? The air had become tight and hot around them and Bora could only focus on Minji’s green – brown color of covered eyes boring into her souls and seeing all of her deepest darkest desires. Bora was unsure as to how she should exactly feel with her body going warm while a cold shudder ripped through her again when Minji leaned in. The distance between their faces was present but barely so that Bora could imagine Minji’s cool breath ghosting over her parted lips. When Minji continued to stare at her she felt like she was trapped in a trance with no way to escape, hyperaware of her surroundings from Minji’s hands touching her body to the cold she easily held without any hesitation, her eyes becoming just as heavy and half lidded, throat growing dry until she finally swallowed hard before they both turned away at the same time.

Then, it was as if nothing had happened, and Minji sang her next part while looking back at the camera and continuing their mini solo part. Bora finally exhaled shakily, trying not to be loud enough that it could be heard on the mic as she turned around and only to face Minji again. She didn’t dare look back at her in the eyes, opting to keep her focus on Minji’s next as their hands connected smoothly. Her not so appropriate thoughts returned immediately when she felt Minji’s hand slide into hers, were they always that big? The image of Minji choking Yoohyeon at the ending pose of one of their many iconic songs pops up and Bora lets herself to think about it for a barely a second, until it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. Her face was hot, her whole body was hot, the area between her legs were _hot_ and Bora wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep up on this stage.

Once her hand disconnected from Minji, the rest of the song passed by in a blur and at the end she has her hand covering her eyes before lowering it. She stands still for what seems like an eternity as the ringing in her ears only get louder along with the cheers from their fans. It wasn’t until they were given the signal that they could leave the stage that Bora realized just how shaky her legs were. She followed behind Yoohyeon quickly and falling into her long strides, pulling her mic farther away from her mouth as she sighed loudly. Everything felt surreal and overwhelming for her, hearing Siyeon laugh with Gahyeon, their footsteps caused by their boots as they returned to the waiting room, the distant sound of another song playing on the stage seemingly sounding loud to her ears.

Bora tried her best to focus on her walking and keeping her gaze on the floor before she’s numbly clapping her hands along with their staff. She still felt warm all over and feeling the sweat roll down the sides of her neck while everyone yelled encouraging words to each other. Her brain keeps replaying the events that had just folded literally a few minutes ago and how Minji had turned her head, it was never part of the plan and she wasn’t even let known about it happening, yet Minji went ahead and did what she wanted. At that, Bora bites her lip softly at the commanding way Minji tilted her chin firmly without a second thought and how she never stopped to look away the whole time until they broke apart. She surely got a taste of her own medicine and believed this was Minji’s way of making them even…

But she didn’t want to get outsmarted.

As Gahyeon excitedly talked with everyone about their hard work, Bora had looked off to the side in time to Minji standing nearby. From this angle, she was given a view of her side profile, the half up – half down hair do, the long drapes connected to the wrist of her their outfit and noticing how the color black suited her _very_ well. The contrast to her skin was alluring and Bora couldn’t help but let her eyes linger a bit longer than she intended before dragging them back up and feeling her heart almost stop. Minji had caught her in action, eyes staring back at her while she kept clapping and all the attention in the world falling between them. The smile was still never there, but instead a smirk this time, just a small quirk from the corner of her mouth that Bora barely caught on. It sent a wave of butterflies to her stomach and another strong ache in between her legs, straight to her center that she had to resist the urge from squeezing her thighs together.

“Hey, are you ready to go?”

It was Handong’s voice that pulled her gaze away from Minji and breaking their eye contact to see a small smile greeting her. She swallows down the many feelings racing through her, primarily lust and anger, wanting to think of a way to somehow get her back. Again, Minji wasn’t known to hold grudges long and despite how hard she tried to be upset with Bora, in the end she knew they’ll still be okay through it all. She can already imagine the stern talk Minji was going to have with her, or maybe tomorrow they were pretty tired today, so with that information in hand Bora was able to formulate a quick plan.

“Oh, yeah,” Bora says smoothly and erasing all traces of her wavering emotions. “I just need to grab my bag and stuff.”

Handong only nods her head before walking away from Bora and leaving her alone. She then remembers her bag was conveniently placed near where Minji was standing so keeping her head high and flipping her hair over her shoulder briefly, Bora turned in her direction. She saw that Minji was still facing her from the other side of the room and she began to walk towards her while keeping a knowing sway to her hips. She saw Minji hold her gaze the entire time while doing the same, her long strides proving no match to Bora’s smaller ones. They were soon getting closer and Bora can hear the blood rushing in her ear, the distance becoming smaller and smaller, until finally they sidestepped each other. However, their shoulders still brushed, and Bora made sure for it to happen. The silence between them became deafening as if time had slowed down, their arms grazing each other as the smell of their perfume mingled together. They passed each other with another wordless step and Bora feels her confidence blooming in her chest before she’s soon reaching her bag.

She knows just what to do.

//

They were back to the dorm late into the night.

Minji was ready to collapse into her bed where they entered their van, opting to put in her headphones and catch up with a nap. Their late dance practice had heavily affected everyone, especially Minji because even if she tried to put up a front with having all the energy in the world, the façade was hard to keep up. She was already tired and sleepy when they arrived at the building before their performance and decided to sleep for a bit previously in the waiting room. She knows she received some concerned glances and looks primarily from the members and even their staff, but she ignored them all in the end and escaped into dreamland. Her fury had died down from the rather eventful incident that took place in front of the members and instead was taken over with this familiar feeling of numbness that stayed by her side. Well, she did regain some energy in the kitchen when she had Bora pushed up against the counter if she were being honest right now.

She recalls to when she had woken up in the waiting room with fatigue still weighing her down to sleep some more. She ran a hand through her hair and tried to focus on her surroundings and ignore her desires, deciding to take a look around the room to see everyone getting ready as usual, except for one particular person. Their gazes connected and Minji didn’t falter with staring back into Bora’s eyes, seeing she froze from her small conversation with Siyeon and the flustered look on her face. Minji had enjoyed seeing the expression and even more so after their performance when she saw how shaken up Bora was after and practically running away. She relished in the power she held over her just like in the kitchen, seeing the unexpected look of her wide eyes followed by her blush right after. She wasn’t planning on tilting Bora’s chin, but seeing how stubborn she continued to be she knew she had to take matters into her own hands so what other way than to surprise her?

Minji couldn’t forget how her eyes had become half lidded and parted lips daring to inhale sharply, but they had to continue their performance like nothing had happen behind closed doors. She herself felt a small wave of nervousness except it quickly vanished at seeing how Bora seemed to have shrunk under her gaze and only causing her to accidentally dig in fingers into her exposed stomach. The whole performance was filled with their tension, Minji believing she had the upper hand all the way to their waiting room and even now arriving to the dorm. Bora refused to meet her eyes one too many times when they were eating as well in the car ride, only fueling Minji’s small smirk to widen but she didn’t allow it. She kept up her cool façade and interacted with everyone as usual, although it was a little rough because of the recent incident from practice, Minji still managed to make sure everyone was comfortable.

Now, here she was, back at the door and having already climbed into her bed to rest for the next day. Their schedules were still pretty packed and Minji knew they’d have to attend other places soon so with everyone exhausted and ready to fall asleep, it was easy for them to head into bed early. She had murmured a quick goodnight to ‘everyone,’ even Bora who she caught climbing into her bed and returning the gesture, until she left to the other rooms. After making sure everyone was in their rooms and having checked around the dorm was last time, Minji retired to her room and climbed up to her bed sluggishly, hearing the faint snore coming from Siyeon and the soft breathing from Yubin’s bed. Once she slipped under the covers, she was knocked out within minutes as she was one to always sleep well, letting out a slow deep breath before finally falling asleep.

But fate… fate always had to come for her.

Minji had woken up in the middle of the night, although she was mostly still asleep her brain was awake enough to hear the silence of the dorm. She turns in her bed slightly to get into a more comfortable position, ready to lull back to dreamland just like she was before, but something had caught her attention. Some could blame it on her ability to be a leader for so long or perhaps it was her “mother’s intuition” as Yubin would say sometimes, because she was soon rising out of sleep and back to reality at a certain sound, or lack of in this case. Despite having her eyes closed, Minji soon became aware of the room and took note of the eerie silence in the door, the only other sounds that could be heard were the creatures of the night along with the distance traffic. There were two sounds missing… and it was Siyeon’s snoring and Yubin’s even breathing that often filled the air of the room.

She slowly sat up at that realization, feeling the ache and pains throughout her body from how sore and tired she still was. She turned her head to the side to confirm her suspicions and indeed saw that Yubin’s bed was empty under the outside moonlight. She felt a sense of panic run through her for a second before Minji’s blinking the sleepiness away to make sure she actually is seeing what is in front of her. Again, Yubin wasn’t in her bed and that only prompted her to sit up more on her bed and crawl to her ladder, climbing down before her feet makes contact with the cold floor and she’s slowly pulling the makeshift curtain of Siyeon’s bed.

“What the fuck…”

Minji had mumbled the curse to herself, barely coherent to her ears when she saw that Siyeon’s bed was also empty. Luckily for her, she had climbed down with her phone in hand and unlocking it ready to call the younger girl, except she stopped. If Siyeon and Yubin weren’t here… who’s to say everyone else wasn’t?

“I swear to god…” Minji continues in a low hoarse voice.

Soon enough, she arrives to the other two rooms in the dorm to find that the other beds were empty as well. The panic that once settled at first only seemed to grow stronger when Minji sees that the dorm is now empty with only her inside. She wracks her brain to figure out where everyone could have gone, maybe the pc room or sneaking out to buy some food but even then, they’d have let her know some way with a note or text. She’d still be mad at them in the end yet at least they have warned her so her scolding wouldn’t be as intense. However, she also knows that Bora is gone along with the rest.

_Bora_.

Then, another deadly thought comes to mind that makes Minji clench her jaw together and hold her breath at the last place they could be. She grips her phone harder before she’s walking to the bathroom, slipping it into the front pocket of her pajama shirt and washing her face with some cold water. No, they couldn’t have possibly be there _again_ right now and if they were, she wasn’t exactly sure how to even react. She soon dries her face and feeling a bit better, but her rage never settles as she walks back out of the bathroom and calls the only other person, she knows she can trust first.

“Handong.”

“O-Oh, Minji unnie, hey…”

Minji is trying her best to not let out all of her feelings onto the poor girl, so, she takes a deep breath in while walking to the door of their dorm.

“Where are you guys, baby?”

“Um…” Handong’s voice lowers to a whisper and she can tell just how out of breath she was. “In the practice room.”

Minji only grips her phone dangerously hard and threatening to let a string of curses out. Right… the last place she didn’t want to believe was the same _place_ they were at and she could only know one person to hold the blame. Minji doesn’t bother on throwing on a jacket and leaves in her pajamas while quietly closing the door behind her, a new bound of energy hiding behind her as she could make out the sound of music playing.

“Stay right there.”


	2. Punishment [M]

Perhaps she was a bit scared right now.

Handong wasn’t really sure what to make of the situation right now but there was one thing that stuck out the most, and it was that Minji was on her way to the practice room. It was hard for her to lie as soon as she got the call, feeling a chill run down her spine at the deep breath Minji took followed by her hushed tone of trying to control herself. She honestly wanted to be asleep just like everyone else did, not in the practice room persuaded by Bora to amp their efforts for future performances when their sleeping schedule is already a mess. They had taken a break for now and that when Handong received the call from Minji, looking around to make sure no one else was paying attention and only seeing them with their eyes closed. Bora had walked back to replay their song from the beginning, and she took that opportunity to quietly tell Minji their location and hopefully things will run smoothly for them.

Or not.

With each passing second, Handong was anticipating Minji’s arrival the entire time. It wasn’t a long walk from the dorm but right now that’s exactly how it felt for her despite not being the one walking. It’s already a bit rough for them and everything seemed to be improving when they were eating dinner while laughing and talking with each other, even Minji participated and did a small toast. However, it might have all been a front and Handong knew all too well when Minji and Bora didn’t exchange words besides passing a few plates of food. 

She had hoped for the best and gave them the benefit of the doubt, keeping her smile throughout the whole dinner until they arrived at the dorm and got ready for bed. She was just about to fall asleep when Bora had gently woken her and Gahyeon up, whispering to them urgently yet softly about the importance of practice and although Gahyeon tried to refute back, her efforts proved to be useless when Bora convinced them even more with the importance of the group. So, with a heavy sigh while rubbing her eyes slowly, Handong had climbed from her bed and out dressed in some practice clothes as Gahyeon silently did the same and they eventually met up with the others… except for Minji.

As soon as she saw her presence never appeared, an unsettling feeling formed in the pit of Handong’s stomach. She exchanged a few brief looks with Siyeon but of course with Bora being the second oldest, surely, she was right, right? That’s what they all thought together as they got into the practice room and Bora instructed them with warming up first. Her muscles already ache from their previous late practice session and they were only going to hurt more the next time they perform. Now, here they were all covered in sweat as Handong wiped the sleeve of her sweater of her forehead before standing up slowly when Bora claps her hand.

“Okay, everyone,” She said normally, as if it wasn’t late into the night already. “Let’s start again from the beginning.”

“How long do we have to be here…”

Yoohyeon had mumbled her words enough for everyone one to hear. Handong glanced at Bora’s face through the mirror and saw the soft yet forced smile on her face.

“Just a little bit longer and then we can all sleep.”

“Are you sure?... We really need to get our rest as soon as possible, Bora.”

“I’m sure Signie, trust me.” Bora reassures her with a wave of her hand as they all got into position slowly. “Just need to make sure everyone is getting it right.”

And that’s all she wanted; another reason hidden within herself that they all didn’t know. Handong could only lower her head down and stare at the wooden floor of the practice room as they all waited for their song to begin. It did and they moved along with the beat as always, mouthing or quietly humming to the lyrics and only causing their tiredness to worsen. She could feel the sweat becoming prominent on her neck and sliding down her skin as Handong followed the choreo, eyes flickering to the side and waiting for Minji to walk in any minute now. It seem to have taken forever though because soon came the more intense part of their song and Handong has to focus on getting everything right, so Bora doesn’t force them to repeat it again, which she was going to anyways. Then they’re nearing the end and Handong has a moment to catch her breath for barely a second, closing her eyes briefly before opening them and catching movement through the mirror.

The door to the practice room was opening.

She forgets about the choreo in that moment as everyone else continued, not noticing the frown that instantly appears on Bora’s face as she huffed.

“Handong, we were almost done why’d you-”

Her words were cut off none other than by Minji herself who had opened the door slowly and took a few steps into the practice room. Everyone else stopped as well in confusion until realization dawned upon them when they noticed their leader and a collective chill washed over them. Minji despite wearing her pink colored pajamas looked menacing and more so with her height, eyes sweeping between everyone before they made eye contact with hers. Handong held her breath the entire time and saw the lack of light in her eyes and the expressionless face she wore while standing there. Minji tore her gaze away from her afterwards, taking her time to look around the practice room and their bodies at how heavy they were breathing and the sweat that coated their skin. The entire time, she didn’t utter a single word, turning her head towards the table where they played their music.

It was not that Handong had realized that their song was still playing, the harsh instrumental of the song beating against her chest. Minji took a few languid strides to the table and easily stopped the music a moment after, a thick silence enveloping the room and the ringing white noise almost making her flinch. She turned towards them after as the space from the middle of the practice room to where she stood seemingly shrunk but it never did, it was all in their heads. She looked between every single one of them, a few making eye contact as others stood completely while staring unblinkingly at the floor before tilting her head.

“Whose idea was it to practice?”

It was a simple question offered to them, but it was the way Minji’s voice cut through the deadly silence and making the question feel more like a demand. Her tone was harsh and unflinching, something Handong couldn’t even remember hearing as everyone reacted the same with tensing up their shoulders. It was also raspy with a small croak, displaying clear evidence of Minji’s sleepiness and how she had woken up right now to find them there. Her brows are subtly pushed together in a silent expression that she was trying to hold her anger back from exploding and waiting for their answer. However, no one answered, and that only made the situation worse.

“I said…” Minji repeats again slowly, her voice lowering an octave. “Who the _hell_ brought all of you here?”

At the mention of a curse, they all feel their blood go cold collectively and wanting so badly to leave the vicinity. Handong hesitated, not even daring to take a glance at Bora and trying to keep her eyes forward. She knew who it was, they _all_ knew who it was, but no one peeped a word and kept their mouth shut. Her eyes flicker back to Minji when she starts walking towards them slowly, arms crossing behind her back as the distance becomes smaller and smaller and the tension in the air only becoming thicker. She didn’t stop in the center of them and instead turned in the direction of Bora, their hearts skipping a beat once Minji got closer before stopping and leaving a good amount of space between them. She looks over at them again and suddenly Handong feels like throwing up because she couldn’t handle how strained everything was and not knowing exactly Minji was going to do next.

“It was you,” Minji says again, the sound smooth and low.

“Wasn’t it, Bora?”

Another pause, and this one doesn’t last long as Minji stares down at Bora who refuses to meet her eyes.

“I-I, um, yes… it was.” Bora had admitted hesitantly.

“I see…”

Minji trails her words off while still looking down at Bora who slowly raised her head and finally meeting her eyes. She recalls the entire walk to the practice room had her fists clenched on either side with the goal of getting to her destination and finding everyone. She already knew it was Bora, who else could it have been anyways, but she wanted to hear her say it, she wanted to see the look on her face while saying those words. That’s what she exactly got too, noting the stiff way Bora stood in front of her and how she continued to chew on the bottom of her lip anxiously when she fell silent. Minji lets her gaze sweep over Bora’s body and all at once the anger hits her at full force as she grits her teeth together and let’s a scowl on her face.

All of this, just because Bora didn’t want to listen to her.

“So, when I trust one of my own fucking members they go behind my back and force everyone to practice?”

Minji had rushed her words out with a slight growl, not even seeing the way everyone flinched at the sentence. Bora looks as if she shrunk under Minji’s gaze and couldn’t help but take a careful step back, except, Minji meets it with one of her own.

“Everyone else,” Minji says loud enough so she can be heard. “ _Leave_.”

It was as if she snapped her fingers and had magic because everyone scurried out the room without a second to waste. Minji doesn’t pay attention to how some of their members throw worried glances and focuses all of her attention on the wide eyed Bora in front of her. Once she heard the door close Minji continues to berate Bora relentlessly.

“You have a lot of nerve to do this again Bora, especially when I’m asleep.”

“I-I’m sorry!” Bora apologizes quickly while putting her hands up. “I just wanted us-”

“ _No_ , you cannot decide on what you want and not think about the group.” Minji cuts her off swiftly while closing the distance between them again.

“I knew you weren’t going to let us, so I just had to do it myself!”

“Hmm, ‘cause you also love being in control, don’t you?”

“Minji-”

“Or is it something else, Bora?”

She gasps at the raspy tone when hands land on her hips. She was roughly pulled forward by Minji that she had to brace herself by grabbing onto her shoulders tightly, staring back with wide eyes in a state of shock. There was now barely any space and no matter how much Bora had arched her back, Minji had leaned down to make sure their faces were still close. Blonde wavy hair was also obscuring some of her vision and the sight of seeing how well the color suited Minji left her in a bit of a daze. She wasn’t sure how to react at the sudden move or even what to say, her voice getting caught in her throat as Minji’s grip tightened on her hips. Bora swallows hard and Minji simply stares down at her with a mixture of a smirk and dark look that caused her to shiver in her arms.

“Don’t lie to me, Bora…” Minji says slowly and she had no choice but stare back up at her. “You wanted this from me, you wanted me to reach a breaking point because that’s how you always loved to wind down.”

She stills at hearing those words and her grip on Minji’s shoulder going slack, a bright blush appearing on her face and to the tip of her ears.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Oh, but she did. “I just wanted us to practice more.”

“Really? Are you sure it wasn’t because you’re so frustrated and you knew the only way to let it all out was through me?”

“Minji… stop that’s not true.”

“So, you used that excuse of practicing and let your emotions getting the best of you, your frustrations only becoming stronger from the kitchen and also when we performed.”

“Minji-”

“Because that’s _exactly_ how you wanted me to lose it, Bora.”

Then one of the hands slip under her sweater and comes in contact with the bare heat of her back and nails easily scratched down her skin. Bora had to bite her lip to stifle a whiney moan, the noise soft yet desperate and Minji had caught it all despite how hard she tried to hide it. She couldn’t help but let her eyes flutter close and lean into Minji’s body, practically putting more of her weight on her and relishing in the way her skin burned after with knowing red streaks. As soon as the pleasurable feeling came, Bora had snapped herself out of it while opening her eyes wide and ripping herself away from Minji.

She forces some space between them and almost stumbles back into a fall from how frantic her movements were. She breathes in hard, staring back at Minji and trying to focus on anything but her body’s response to the scratches. There was the smirk still evident on her face and Bora wanted nothing else to wipe it off as Minji sucks her teeth lightly at her while tilting her head. She knew her body couldn’t lie, and this was exactly what she had wanted, yet she never had expected for everything to unfold to this. Sure, she’s seen Minji get upset and has put out that energy on Bora before, but she’s never seen anything like… like _this_. There was a sort of primal dominant energy radiating Minji that she hadn’t prepared herself for and was expecting the usual firm tone of her voice, not this low undertone she’s never heard of. In the end, Bora knew she wasn’t against it either, because she wanted to see more of this side of Minji and that’s exactly what she was going to get.

“You’re too obvious, Bora,” Minji murmurs easily while raking her eyes over her body. “Either that or you underestimate me a bit too much.”

“W-Whatever,” Bora clears her throat caused by her stutter. “It wasn’t like I could prepare for what you did on stage too.”

“You’re right, but you know I had to do something as usual.”

“I know…”

“And now you know I’ll have to do plenty more to you, Bora.”

She eyes Minji for a second who raises an eyebrow and letting her smirk grow. A rush of anticipation hit her like a wall at the vagueness behind Minji’s words and wanting to know more of what she meant. Her wish was sort of granted when Minji licked her lips, looking down at her own before holding her gaze once more, but there was something different about it. Bora felt the heat return to the pit of her stomach from the intense and hidden glint of hunger in Minji’s eyes, swallowing roughly as she tried her best to ignore it.

“I’ll have you practice just like you want.”

//

Patience was something Bora was both good and bad at, good when they took their time creating music and concepts but bad when they have to wait and anticipate everyone’s reaction. In this case, her patience proved to be one of those bad times as she practiced for her special clip as an effort to also distract to busy mind. It’s been almost a week since her encounter with Minji late at night in the practice when she got caught with the other members, she slowly returned back to her usual self of smiles and jokes, the awkwardness that lasted for another day quickly vanishing. She took her leadership over the group much more seriously that Bora didn’t dare question her to last longer in the practice room and instead obediently leave with the rest after they cheered each other.

The entire time, she waited for something to happen between them. Minji had told them to also make time to practice for their special stages that consisted of other songs and knowing she had her own to film, Bora took this opportunity to practice as much as she could. Granted, it wasn’t overbearing from the stern look Minji gave her, but it was enough to leave her sweating through her flannel in a day. This time she wore the outfit that was planned for her during the film just to test out how it would feel and also because of the details given to her by Minji that she’d come and watch her. She knew something was up as soon as she said that, curiosity almost getting the best of her, yet she held her tongue and nodded her head to the taller of the two.

Now, here she was at the location.

Bora had the music playing low while singing the lyrics to herself standing in the middle of the room and casually going along with the choreo. There’s a warm orange – yellow glow surrounding her caused by the low hanging chandelier nearby, some red mixing into the walls from the lights in the back. Some furniture were left in the room that’ll be incorporated into the video, a dark brown – burgundy leather couch that had enough space to fit at least four people across. The entire room was large and vacant to give Bora enough space for her dance with a few stools at the bottom of the stairs that lead into the basement like place.

She had her outfit ready that was a simple white dress shirt that reached just below the top of her shorts and only buttoned up at two. It exposed the rest of her thighs where her shorts reached just above midway and exposing the black bra she wore under. She had also gotten her makeup done for this test run and loved how her sandy blonde hair fell down in waves past her shoulders and the dark makeup around her eyes. It made her feel strong, _powerful_ , her confidence skyrocketing to what it was before when she had looked at herself in the mirror earlier.

She was still moving around the room, memorizing some of the choreo again before she actually went all out, only to be interrupted by another familiar voice.

“I see you listened to me.”

Bora stopped her movements almost instantly, not wanting to show any sign of surprise and trying to play it off by coming to stand still. Her back faced the source of the voice and she took this time to take a quiet deep breath in before turning around and bringing her eyes up.

“How could I not, Minji?”

There was that devilish chuckle reaching her ears and returning the warmth back to her tummy. She sees the outfit Minji has on from where she stood at the bottom of the stairs and it only makes Bora inhale sharply while trying not to lose her train of thoughts. Minji attire was all black from the leather jacket she’s seen her wear often to the black shirt under it and accompanying with her pants (or sweatpants? Either way she still loved it) and boots. The entire display had Bora weak as her lets herself stare longer than she should, taking in the dark appearance before she’s focusing on Minji’s face again. Her hair was just as wavy as hers, maybe a bit messier now from how she ran her hand through it and tousled it to the side. She swallowed hard when light brown eyes lazily held her gaze with a small smirk ever so present.

“Hmm, you’ve been listening to me a lot more lately,” Minji says with a smooth, airy voice. “I’m actually surprised.”

“Look who’s underestimating me now.”

Minji only laughs a bit harder at that and it causes Bora to think whether it was a good idea to let it slip out.

“Always bark,” Minji teases, still standing far away from Bora. “And never any bite.”

“You haven’t seen it yet,” Bora decides to indulge herself with the conversation. “Or felt it in this case, Minji.”

“I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t dare to do any biting now.”

“Try me.”

“Oh, don’t worry princess, I most definitely will.”

At the pet name, Bora freezes for a second and it was obvious enough that Minji had caught it. There was a rising tension between them, and Bora could only think where this could lead to, the challenging way they spoke to each other and how Minji never once backed down, it was starting to get to her. She watches as Minji at the same time pays little mind to her reaction and instead takes a few steps backwards to the wall where the stools where. She sat down on one of them, not even bothering to break eye contact as she leaned her head against the wall and exposing the column of her neck. Bora follows the motion of her throat bobbing, now coming more to her senses when the music from the speaker was still playing in the air before Minji gestures a hand at her.

“Go on and practice,” Minji says and it almost sounds like a whisper from how far she was. “I’ll give you my thoughts after.”

Bora hesitates on what Minji tells her, having a feeling that there was something behind her words she couldn’t quite pinpoint. Nonetheless, she ignores it and finally wills her body to move, her body suddenly feeling heavier from how long she was standing.

“Right…”

Bora mumbles the word more to herself than for Minji to hear as she reaches back to her phone that lays on the catch. From where she was, Minji couldn’t see much of her but she knew her eyes never left as she replays her version of the song back to the beginning. It still causes her to shiver at knowing she had all of Minji’s undivided attention like this while getting into position on the couch. Bora also saw how she couldn’t take her eyes off from her body, taking in every curve and softness of her skin and the most obvious one, her red lips. She fixes her hair a bit and takes a deep breath, daring to look in Minji’s direction from the other side of the room and see unmoving stare. The butterflies return stronger to her stomach and it gives her the urge to squeeze her legs, but she doesn’t and instead closes her eyes as the beginning bass of the song echoes much louder in the room than before, resting her hands on the couch and thigh before looking back up.

_Don’t be cautious_

_Don’t be kind…_

Minji watches the whole time as Bora immerses herself into the song and _god_ was it affecting her so much. She didn’t show it at all however, keeping her expressionless behavior while leaning more of her weight against the wall behind her. She’s been a ticking time bomb with each day that passed by this week, watching Bora from afar while acting normal, thinking of a way to exactly _punish_ her the right way. With every hour in the day, Minji was left with her own heat sizzling within her at wanting so badly to do something and see Bora beg for more. She knew that she was never one to admit her feelings often and that was exactly the type of plan Minji had created as everything fell back into their regular routine. It took some time and a bit of sneaking out to prepare herself, but in the end, she knew the look on Bora’s face would be worth it.

She remembers how she pulled Bora close to her late that night in the practice room and also when she tilted her chin during their performance. It was Minji’s weakness, Bora in general was, seeing the unspoken look in her eyes that swirled between arousal and conviction, fighting between the urge to kiss Minji while also wanting to push her away. Minji had tried her best with the first way to assert her dominance on stage, letting Bora know silently that she wasn’t going to get away with this so soon after leaving the kitchen. She had thought it worked from the smirk she couldn’t contain in the waiting room and passing by Bora, purposefully brushing against her shoulder in a tense silence that she had finally submit to her. However, in the end, Minji had been wrong when she found the dorm empty and knowing damn well who the cause for it was.

There were too many emotions to count all at once throughout the whole ordeal with the most prominent one being, of course, anger. If it wasn’t for Handong’s help she would have been puzzled at seeing everyone so tired and only blaming it on their previous performance and getting home at night instead of the practice session held by Bora. She had already moved on from Bora’s first outburst, letting it slide a bit but still keeping her hold yet when Bora convinced everyone to practice way after midnight was the final straw for Minji. She often believed giving people three chances, she wasn’t one to fight or argue, but when Bora dared to go against her like that? Using her persuasion and being to manipulate the members? No, that’s when Minji knew she had to take matters into her own hands.

Minji bites her lip while watching Bora lipsync to the song, her voice from the speaker thrumming within her chest from how loud it was and almost leaving her breathless. She could feel the weight of the objects she’s brought with her and it only makes her want to speed up her plans and exact what she wanted to do to Bora. Then, there’s a stronger bass that reverberates in the room and Bora’s body follows along with it easily, staring off forward and pretending she was looking at a camera the entire time. From where she was sitting on the stool, Minji could see the outlines of Bora’s thighs and all the way to her side profile from the slope of her nose. Her eyes followed down to her jawline but quickly flickers back to her face when she sees her snarl slightly with a brief knit of her brow, singing the next few lines of the song while moving her body. Minji hasn’t seen Bora practice this song before so everything she saw was for the very for time, swallowing hard Bora stands up easily from off the couch and stepping forward to lean against the top of the wall that extended out.

_I don’t belong to anyone, but everybody knows my name._

Like a switch had been flipped, Bora turns her head to catch Minji’s eyes, her smoldering gaze boring into Minji with precise confidence and poise. She had stared back just as intensely, never once blinking or letting herself falter, staying completely still in her spot before Bora is turning her head away and letting her body fall forward. Minji didn’t know she was holding her breath the whole time until a quiet shaky exhale reached her ears, realizing it was her own along with her increasing heartbeat. Bora follows along with how the beat has picked up, her moves sharp and never missing its place, but that only causes her rather oversized shirt to barely cling onto her body. The front of her neck became more exposed every time she snapped her head back and exposing her sharp jawline, her collarbones that were continued to call to Minji was only luring her in with another wave of temptations, and then finally it was those _thighs_ she was itching to touch that had her staring the most.

She sits down on the floor with a tilt of her head and Minji could her the supple skin of her thighs spilling from her tight shorts before she’s back on her feet. The moment was short and only lasting for a blink of an eye, but she caught all of it with the way the chandelier’s light was illuminating her warm skin, the sight was leaving her quite delirious. She snaps her eyes back up and off from Bora’s body when she’s facing her direction but she’s not looking at Minji, she loses herself in the dance while letting her head fall back again and running a hand through her hair before letting it fall to the side and turning away from her again. No matter how hard Minji tried to be strong, she had let herself fall into a trance as she took in every detail from that was in front of her, from Bora’s short hanging off her shoulder and showing more of her bra to the outline of her throat and up to her long hair. She snaps back into the rest of the choreo and Minji watches the entire time as Bora lets her hand grip the front of her neck briefly before trailing back up her chest and the heavy beat continues to boom in the room.

Then, all too soon, the song begins to calm down and Minji thinks it’s the last of it when Bora walks to the other side of the wall and letting herself slowly slide down to the floor. She becomes way from how tightly her she was clenching her fists and lets herself relax as Bora lipsynced the ending of the song. From where Bora was sitting, they had no choice but to stare back at each other and Minji followed every quirk of her red lips as she shook her head to the lyrics. She could see more of Bora’s thighs from this angle too, but she doesn’t pay attention to that, instead she focuses all her attention on holding her gaze and how half lidded her eyes were slowly becoming. It was mesmerizing how Bora held the performance that Minji mentally praised her for it, the song coming down the slow paced beat of the piano, Bora closing her eyes and following along to each word as she lowers her head just as the final note from the piano is played.

 _Sike_.

It was like a generous amount of gasoline was poured onto a burning flame, the embers coming back to life with a flash of red and orange that ferociously licked at the air… and that was exactly how quick Bora had switched up on Minji. Next thing she knows Bora had whispered the next lyric followed by swift kick forward that brought her to her knees, dark blonde falling covering some of her face but still somehow being able to meet her eyes. There were sharp and cat like and Minji just couldn’t tear her gaze away even if she wanted too, but it was Bora who was the one to break it in a way Minji would have never expected. She easily continues the rest of the choreo with a quick turn of her body before she’s flipping backwards back to her hands and knees in a mess of blonde hair and slipping shirt. She’s welcomed with the sight of Bora lifting her leg up slowly into the air, getting a good look of her thighs and noting the way she arched her back _just_ right that it left Minji biting her lip even harder.

Then she’s turning back around and falls onto her arm with every beat the passes before she’s standing back up. Her back is facing Minji and she’s managed to get a hold of herself for now, her mouth had fallen agape at one point and she was now picking her jaw back up. The shorts she was wearing had ridden up from moving around so much but Bora didn’t pay attention to that as she turned back to the other side of the room and kept going. She knew the song was reaching to an end so it left her with one final move that she knew would hold Minji’s attention much more. She lets her head lull to the side before letting it dip backwards and bringing her hand up, letting her slide down the front of her throat and scratching her skin lightly before she runs it down her breast sensually and following the curve of her body to her waist. Minji had followed the motion while clenching her jaw for a second just as she kneels back to the ground into position while resting her chin onto her hand, her head turning in Minji’s direction until their eyes met.

_Why so sad, bunny, you can't have mine?_

The silence that followed after was deafening to the point it felt like it was painful for Minji. The ringing white noise never ceased for a second as she stared back at Bora, seeing how her chest rose and fell with her fast breathing. Her lips were parted as she let her hands drop to her thigh while tilting her head that Minji wasn’t sure if she still had a voice. She knew she was in awe as well with her slightly widened eyes and hands that formed into a fist again during her mini performance. Minji was glad her shock wasn’t too obvious save for those two factors, thankful for having closed her mouth so she wouldn’t see the smug smile on Bora’s face. Still, the air was much heavier than before and perhaps a bit warmer as well, it was almost suffocating Minji despite how even her breathing was. The last lyric of the song continues to bounce around in her head as Bora stood back up, standing in her spot while trying to catch her breath and quirking up an eyebrow at Minji.

“How was that?”

God, there were so many things Minji could comment on from that question. She could start with how absolutely _stunning_ Bora looked with her makeup and hair done, the outfit that exposed so much of her skin while at the same time covering her. There was also her dancing that surprised Minji, but this time she was really left in awe from how fluid and sharp Bora moved and never once missing a beat. Then there was of course the sexual and intense flow of the song that caused the choreo to be so mesmerizing and pulling Minji with so many inappropriate thoughts. She exhales through her nose, closing her eyes briefly before she’s standing up as well and holding her gaze.

“Breathtaking.”

Minji had murmured her words with an airy tone, her voice too soft while holding a slight rasp to it. She sees Bora bite her lip and _damn_ did it get her moving on her feet once again, but she held her control at the same time. Minji starts to walk towards Bora slowly, taking her time with each step that falls in front of her.

“I left you that speechless, Minji?” Bora teases with a hint of confidence and Minji only chuckles.

“Bora… that performance was too amazing for any words to describe.”

“Hmm, I’ll believe you then, did I make any improvements?”

There was that mischievous returning back to Bora’s voice that brought the flame to grow stronger in Minji. She had slowed done to where she stood right in front of her while leaving minimal space between them. Minji looks down at Bora and can finally take in the details of the redness along her cheeks and seeing her chest follow her breathing much more before she’s bringing them back up. She sees the small glint in Bora’s eyes and then Minji remembers why she’s, what the purpose of this whole occasion was and where exactly she was going to take this.

And she was going to take _her_ indeed.

“You said you want to be perfect, right?” Minji murmurs lowly, Bora never looking away. “You don’t want any mistakes to be visible?”

“Yeah…” Bora breathes out and Minji licks her lips at the reply.

“Then you’re not perfect yet, baby, you’ll need some correcting.”

Without a second thought or a pause between them, Minji is taking a step away from her. Bora watches over her, slightly dizzy from their exchange as Minji slowly walks towards the couch near them. Then Minji sitting on the dark leather of the couch while propping her arms onto the back of the couch, spreading her legs and tilting her head while staring back at her. Bora sees the invitation clearly at the display of Minji’s vacant lap, but she’s still frozen in place trying to recover from her words and how close they were. She was snapped back out of it when Minji raises an eyebrow along with her hand and two fingers stick up in a come hither motion, calling after her and who was she to refuse?

“Come sit on my lap, Bora.”

She feels her throat go dry at the husky voice addressed to her, her name never sounding much tantalizing than it did now being murmured by Minji. She finally wills her body to move and she’s sure that everything turns semi surreal for her. Bora walks towards Minji, the distance between getting smaller, the air becoming thicker once she’s closer to her and having to proceed further. She places on leg to her side, the couch dipping under her knee before the other follows suit and Bora is hovering over Minji. She slowly sinks down lower and lower before her thighs come in contact with her pants, letting her weight rest onto Minji while placing her hands on her shoulders. They come in contact with the warm leather of her jacket just like how Minji’s hands immediately found her hips firmly, still holding each other’s gaze and soon enough the music is looping back again, but they both don’t notice it.

“Good girl,” Minji purrs out and Bora silently preens at the praise. “But you haven’t been good for me lately.”

“You know it was just to get your attention, Minji.” Bora sighs her words out softly and dragging the last bit of Minji’s name.

“So needy for all of my attention,” Minji smirks at her before letting her fingers dig into her shorts. “I knew you couldn’t resist.”

“ _Please_.”

“Begging already? You’ll need to save that for later, babygirl.”

Bora doesn’t hide the whiny moan that escapes into the air when Minji lowers her hands from her hips to her ass and grabbing it hard. She squeezes her thighs helplessly around her lap at the hot ache it sends to her tummy, the growing lust getting the best of her as she tried to focus. She’s blurrily looking back at Minji, slightly above eye level from how she was still leaning against the couch. Bora felt like she was prey under her eyes and Minji was ready any second now to touch her how she pleased, waiting for any of her unexpected movements that were sure to drive her crazy.

“You want me to kiss you, Bora?”

It was a rhetorical question, they both knew that, but Bora nonetheless nodded her head eagerly almost instinctively leaning closer to her.

“Y-Yes,” She doesn’t hide the stutter behind her voice. “Please, Minji, I really want it.”

“Aww baby I know you do…”

Then, Minji is sitting up more and Bora forgets just how strong she can be at times. She gasps when Minji is the one looking down at her as strong hands pushed her down onto her lap and closing some of the distance as she leaned in close. All Bora could do was hold her breath and wait for the inevitable, her grip on Minji’s shoulders and jacket tightening, more of her arousal sinking into her blood and leaving a rush through her body. Her heart was pounding much faster in her chest and she became aware of every little thing in the room, the stark contrast of Minji’s blonde hair with the rest of her all black outfit, how it seemed to grow hotter and harder to breath, the heat that only seemed in increase between her legs that left Bora biting her lip. The sexual tension or whatever game Minji was playing with her was making her impatient again and Bora wasn’t sure she’ll be able to hold herself back this time.

Oh, how she’ll have to anyways.

“But it’s what _I_ want first, not you.”

Bora wasn’t able to get another word out as Minji leaned down to her neck and was instantly greeted with the feel of her soft lips kissing her neck. She has to bite her lip harder to try and stifle a moan but fails when it still reaches her ears while helplessly holding onto Minji. The under of her thighs rub against Minji’s legs so dangerously close to one area that Bora wanted nothing more than to grind down on her. Instead, she arches her back and bares more of her neck to Minji so she could feel more of her kisses. Minji held purpose behind her moves, deliberately placing slow kisses down Bora’s neck that never involved teeth, just the smooth touch of her lips pressing hard against the knowing veins under. She gropes more of Bora’s ass while getting closer to her collar and she dares to swipe her tongue out, short and brief but Bora felt it regardless as she leaned back up. Another moan leaves her while closing her eyes and letting herself melt to the beginning spikes of pleasure enveloping her.

Minji could feel her own carnal desires growing, her hunger becoming stronger and wanting to make Bora a crying mess under her, yet she refrains herself and continues with this warmup. Bora pushes herself back into her hands and Minji grabs her hard, eliciting a quiet groan from her that sent a powerful wave of heat straight down below. However, she wasn’t here to focus on her own pleasures and instead punish Bora just how she wants because she knew that not only was that what Bora wanted, but also what she wanted as well. She recalls to watching her the whole time as she practiced, a generous amount of skin calling to her to leave plenty of marks behind, letting it be known that Bora was hers and hers only. Minji groans at the memory, inhaling sharply after placing another press of her lips against Bora and knowing she could feel the vibrations from the sound. If she wanted to mark Bora, that was exactly what she was going to do.

There was another kiss at one particular sensitive spot of Bora’s neck, the contact lingering a second longer before a warm, hot tongue flattens itself firmly on her skin and sliding up a bit. The touch leaves her gasping for air again and Minji relishes at the noise, feeling her pride grow as she languidly drags her tongue on Bora’s neck before sucking on the spot lightly. At first that’s what it was, soft and bringing a whine out of Bora, but Minji doesn’t let her get too comfortable and intensifies her efforts. She sucks _harder_ that it pulls skin between her teeth, wrapping her lips around the spot while at the same time pulling her closer by her ass that their chest are touching. The moan Bora lets out is filthy, throaty and raspy while also pulling Minji closer her jacket and wanting to alleviate some of the pressure pulsing at her center. She should be more concerned about the bright hickey that’ll be left behind as Minji lets her go, but all of that vanishes when Minji leans back with a growl that sends a shiver down her spine.

She starts to bite and suck on her neck more with hands trailing down from her ass to feel more of the flesh exposed by her shorts. Minji starts to leave hot open mouthed kisses, searing her skin endlessly with her tongue and teeth, never giving Bora enough time to catch her breath once. One of her own hands lets go of Minji’s jacket before trailing up higher to thread fingers through bright blonde waves and gripping her tightly. Bora lets more of her weight fall onto Minji as she leans closer to feel more of her, nails scratching her scalp lightly with a shaky sigh entering the air. She feels how a canine nip at her neck right around her pulse point and it causes her to cry out with a much louder moan that leaves the bigger mess on her underwear. Minji drags her teeth against her skin with a smirk before she’s biting down hard that it causes Bora to stiffen with another husky moan, the pain deliciously mixing with the pleasure and leaving her breathless.

“ _F-Fuck_ ,” Bora gasps out as kisses now peppered her neck. “Minji, please don’t stop…”

“Hmm, remember who’s in charge,” Minji warns her with a light tease but there was no mistaking the threatening tone she held.

“ _Minji_ ,” Bora doesn’t hold back the whine laced with her name. “Keep going it felt so good, please.”

“Bad girl.”

Minji accentuates her words with a quick nip at Bora’s neck that left her biting her lips. “You never learn, do you?”

“But-”

“That’s enough, Bora.”

Minji is then pulling away from her neck and Bora has to focus on opening her eyes slowly from how heavy they felt. _God_ , she never knew how hot Minji could be when she was commanding but the sight was turning her into putty with the intense look on her face. There was a slight crease between her brows followed by the way Minji eyes bored into her own, smirk completely wiped off her face along with the playful tone. Now, here voice held a sharp edge that had Bora holding her breath once everything comes into detail, the warm yellow glow from the chandelier nearby leaving Minji’s eyes a bright light brown and all around them. She was tempted to talk again, her mouth opening a bit, but Minji easily raises an eyebrow at her and that quickly shuts her up.

“We’re following by my rules…” Minji says lowly. “Unless you want me to stop.”

“No!” Bora responds instantly before biting her lip. “I mean, no, I’ll listen to you.”

“To everything I say and do?”

“Yes.”

“And you’ll take _everything_ I give you?”

“Y-Yes…”

Bora swallows hard when Minji begins to smirk right after, knowing there was something hidden behind her words that she never addressed.

“That’s what I like to hear, now,” Then a warm hand trails down to her thighs and holds her firmly that its Bora gasps at the touch.

“Let me see my slut straddle my thigh.”

How that name made Bora weak.

A harsh shudder ran through her body and only causing the ache to grow painfully more. Her hands twitch to grip Minji harder, wanting to moan and hear her say it more while touching her, but Bora knew she wouldn’t get that now. She follows Minji’s command in a daze, her voice still echoing in her head as Minji spreads her legs a bit more. Bora brings herself up with a shaky sigh and plants herself between one of her legs as Minji watched her the whole time without speaking another word. It made her nervous yet excited at the same time before Bora is finished adjusting herself and lowering back down to Minji’s thigh. She tries not to close her eyes when there’s a decent amount of pressure against her center, trying to hold Minji’s predatory gaze as she lets more of her weight settle.

There was a shaky sigh that left Bora once she’s accommodated, only to choke out a groan when Minji pulls her down harder on her lap. She could feel the mess in her underwear spreading all over her clit from the small friction and causing the blush on Bora’s face to brighten. She was wetter than she thought and Minji had barely touch her at all, blaming it on the time she hasn’t had to properly take care of herself that caused her so sensitive now. Her legs squeezes on either side of Minji’s and Bora wishes to tuck her face away knowing how much she was being affected right now, but all she could do was close her eyes as Minji never stopped staring. She could feel how she was drinking up the sight and it left Bora embarrassed while also wanting more of her attention, never wanting her to look away for a minute.

Minji lets her eyes rake over Bora’s body, from her hair that cascaded down on one side to how she still had her head tilted and she could see all of the bruises and hickies left behind by her. Then there was Bora’s shirt that was still hanging onto her shoulder as the other was left to exposed flushed skin. And of course, those damned shorts that hugged every curve of her hips and thighs that Minji wanted to mark just as much. At that thought she squeezes Bora’s thighs from where her hands had trailed down, fingers digging into the skin and hearing how she inhaled sharply. Then, Bora is opening her eyes and Minji doesn’t hesitate to hold her gaze and see how heavy they were with lust and want, flickering down when she caught the motion of Bora licking her lips. The proximity between them was minimal and Minji could feel Bora’s uneven breathing graze her lips, a tighten hold on thighs and fingers tugging her hair, they space becoming smaller as Minji leans in closer just in time to meet Bora.

Their lips touch it was nothing short of hunger, the craving to feel it each other multiplying and leaving them dazed. Minji shivers once their lips connected with her hands holding onto thighs harder, and Bora a mess of knitted brows and a nice arch of her back from how good it all felt. She’s always been an oral person, both receiving and giving, so with the stimulation of Minji’s tongue swiping over her bottom lip before she’s tilting her head for more leaves Bora whining. Then there’s Minji now running her hand up and down her skin before it reaches the bottom hem of her shorts and urges Bora to start grinding on her and she’s never been one to agree so quick. She drags her hips forward slowly as a low, quiet moan is being swallowed up into their kiss and Bora has onto Minji tighter. Her nails scratch against her scalp again and Minji groans at the sensation, sucking on Bora’s lip hard before her teeth is sinking into the soft flesh just as she pulls Bora harder onto her thigh.

Another moan is muffled by their kiss, this one much louder as Bora chokes it out with a weak, trembling sigh. She tries to take in some air, but Minji doesn’t let her as she’s deepening the kiss while tilting her head. She sits up more on the couch and guides Bora to grind on her thigh with a fast pace, never giving her any time to adjust. The way her wet clit rubs against her underwear in time with every move causes Bora to clench her legs around Minji again and again. The pleasure was quickly washing over her, moaning again when a tongue slips past her lips and meet hers, her body becoming hotter as the lewd noises only grows louder, her lungs burning for air but never pulling away.

Bora keeps grinding on Minji’s thighs while squeezing her eyes shut as more of the heat pours into her tummy. She’s also pretty sure from how soaked through her underwear was it was also seeping into her tight shorts and probably onto Minji’s pants, and perhaps she felt some of it. Minji continues to pull Bora forward with every drag of her hips, fingers almost painfully digging into her thighs and hearing more moans spill from Bora. Her skin was already starting to glisten with a very light sheen of sweat as the air grew warmer and breathing became harder with every press of their lips. Just listening and guiding Bora like this was getting her worked up more than she already was, but Minji knew she had to take her time despite how hard she didn’t want to. Then, Minji is pulling away and releasing Bora with a wet pop of their lips glistening with their saliva and she has to take a moment to gather herself.

“Bora…” Minji breathes out slowly, voice all scratchy and raspy before she’s swallowing hard. “Keep grinding on me and don’t fucking stop.”

“Fuck… Minji, I-I,” Bora shudders while Minji watches her. “I need you to touch me, _please_.”

“Bora, you know what I said-”

“But _Minji_ please, anything, I-”

“Didn’t I fucking say to keep going, whore?”

Bora stills for a second at hearing the rough tone coming from Minji. She sees the stern look directed at her before hands roughly pull her forward, much harder than before that Bora falls onto Minji’s chest and letting go of her hair to hold onto her shoulders. That’s when her eyes widen when the thigh under her presses up against her firmly and Bora cries out into Minji’s shoulder, the sound being muffled by the fabric of her jacket. She isn’t given any more time to breathe when a hand lets go of her thigh and soon found its way to her hair. Bora gasps that quickly turns into a weak moan when Minji tugs her hair back and causing Bora to sit back up on her thigh properly. Her other hand forces her to keep going and Bora has no choice but to follow with a groan and feeling Minji lean in close.

“You like me talking like this don’t you, Bora?” Minji practically sneers and makes Bora redder. “You want to hear more of me like this?”

“Minji…” Bora trails off while biting her lip but Minji wasn’t having any of it before she tugs her hair again, another groan filling the air.

“Answer my fucking question, slut.”

“Y-Yes!”

Bora shivers at hearing those words that were growled back at her. The grip on her hair loosens as Minji holds her intense gaze before she’s soon feeling the hand return this time to her jaw. Her heart beats faster when Minji suddenly holds her jaw in her hand firmly and pulling their faces closer, her eyes staring right back into her that Bora didn’t dare to look away.

“Then…” Minji murmurs and Bora focuses on not letting her eyes fall down to her lips.

“Do what I fucking tell you and don’t come, babygirl.”

Then, Minji lets her go again and Bora finally gulps in a generous amount of air while she leans back. She nods her head dumbly, not trusting her voice at all and feeling as if it could break from one spoken syllable. Minji simply gives her a smirk, a sly, devilish one and then leaning down to her neck without a second thought. Despite how good the hot kisses that followed after, Bora wills herself to move once at the fast pace from before with Minji guiding her again. Then she realizes just how wet she was when she presses a bit harder at one move, biting her lip before letting out a soft moan. She arches her back while also spreading her legs more and letting some more of her weight settle on Minji and holding onto her tightly.

Her skin was buzzing alive with quick pulses of pleasure and leaving Bora reeling with every touch. Minji was sucking and biting her neck again, migrating closer to the front of her throat that she could feel how hard her teeth nipped at her skin. She loved the pain though, and the degrading words Minji was feeding her only pooled a stronger need at her center. Bora was feeling hot and cold from the cool air of the room contrasting against the warmth of her tongue and heat rubbing against her pussy. She wanted more, _needed_ more of Minji, she wanted to feel her fingers slipping between her folds, gathering a good amount of her wetness before touching right at her clit. Just the thought of it was able to pull a louder moan out of Bora as her eyes fluttered close and her hips buck forward hard, the pressure at her tummy becoming stronger.

Perhaps it was the lights still on in the room or how small it seemed to get, but it was much hotter than before. Minji felt like she was struggling to get some air, yet she ignored it all together while sucking closer at the base of Bora’s neck. She was surprised that Bora hasn’t felt her surprise by now and it fills Minji with more anticipation at wanting to use it so badly at this point. However, she reminds herself to leave more bruises along Bora’s skin as she sucks on her neck harder, knowing that their makeup artist and stylist will have a field day covering it up. Some of her blonde hair stuck to her neck as Minji sighs against Bora, finally taking the time to fill her lungs with air while resting her forehead against her shoulder. Bora kept grinding on her thigh just like she instructed, but Minji could see the telltale signs that she was showing, the shortness of breath and louder moans filling the room, thighs squeezing around her legs more often followed by Bora leaning into Minji.

And she was getting closer.

Bora was now chasing after her the pure ecstasy with renewed energy that even shocked herself. At the same time though, remembers Minji’s words and they mockingly echoes in her head as her throat goes dry. She couldn’t come yet, but _fuck_ was she getting so close now and she hasn’t had the pleasure to feel release in god knows how long with their busy schedules. Her clit is taut and rubbing against her underwear with every grind she lands on Minji’s thighs, her skin feeling unbearably hot just like the ache that continued to painfully remind her. Bora is pretty sure there’s also a wet spot on her pants, but Minji didn’t care while urging her to go faster. A shaky moan slips past her red lips and Bora holds onto Minji helplessly, white shirt clinging onto her back, feeling warm breath waft over the skin of her neck as Minji leans them back onto the couch. She stays sitting up on Minji’s lap while biting her lip, trying to bring herself closing and perhaps getting away with it but a voice calls out to her.

“Bora, look at me baby.”

Her eyes weren’t closed, but they were focused on nothing and once Minji’s voice reached her ears she’s trying to blink the lust away. “Y-Yes?”

“Look at me and nowhere else now, Bora.” Minji murmurs and Bora was about to complain until something touched her jaw.

It was Minji’s hand, her fingers having grazed over the skin of her face and this time Bora focused her eyes on her. She was staring right back at bright brown eyes that were once again pulling her into a trance with nowhere to escape. Bora doesn’t notice that Minji has moved her hand until fingers press against her bottom lip that she was still biting, and her heart almost stops beating. She inhales sharply and almost slows down on Minji’s thighs, but then she’s given a _look_ and she knew exactly what that meant and only continued. Then she’s letting go of her bottom lip slowly against Minji’s fingers, letting her feel how wet and glossy they were, only causing Minji to spread more of it around. Two fingers press on her lip firmly and drags against the skin to one side before returning to the other and Bora dares to stick her tongue out a bit to catch the tip of her fingers and how that was a mistake, well, sort of.

Minji breathes in hard, almost stilling at the contact and watching Bora the entire time. She knows she’s begging for it, waiting for her so patiently and Minji decides maybe she can go off on her first instinct. So, she does, and before they know it Minji is easily slipping two fingers into Bora’s mouth who lets her and opens her mouth to allow more space. They both moan together at the touch, Minji feeling how hot and wet Bora’s mouth was around her fingers and instantly flattening her tongue under it while wraps her lips together and sucking on it lightly. The sight was to die for and Minji doesn’t know how she’s still breathing now with her fingers in her mouth, messy blonde hair falling down to her shoulders and the way those eyes became heavier and belonged to none other than Kim Bora.

That’s also when she starts picking up the pace with no warning, the last of her restraint slipping between her fingers (literally) and letting herself go for a moment. Minji pushes her thigh back into Bora and feels the moan more than she hears it as hips eagerly follow her again with a stronger sense of desperation. She lets Bora ride her thigh before she’s moving her fingers in time with every grind, pulling her fingers back and then dipping them back into Bora’s mouth just as she moves down. Minji bites her lip when she spreads her fingers and Bora’s tongue easily slips between them to make sure every inch of her skin is covered with her saliva. She’s growing hot as well while watching Bora, anxiously watching as she gets closer and knowing she’ll have to stop her soon.

Then it’s building rapidly for Bora and she’s sure there’s not much time as the pleasure leaves her breathless. She doesn’t fight when her eyes grow heavy and soon are closing while still sucking Minji’s fingers, feeling how her touch pressed against her tongue and daring to go deeper. At that, Bora creases her brows together and eagerly takes it as much as she could, trying to relax while also still grinding on her thigh. When she feels knuckles brush against her top lip, Bora doesn’t hold back the loud moan that tries to escape and tickle Minji’s skin. Her hips are moving faster with a frantic need and she feels the pressure building impossibly more where she’s clenching around nothing. The thighs on either side of Minji were now beginning to tremble much more and Bora’s movements become sloppier just like the dribble of saliva that escapes the corner of her mouth with a choked groan.

And Minji never takes her eyes off of Bora the entire time. She lets her gaze linger all over her body from her hickey marked neck down to her collarbones she’s yet to touch. Then she sees how her breathing has quickened, Bora’s chest rising and falling with every short intake of air and lick from her tongue. A hand leaves Minji’s shoulder and grips onto her wrist, the same hand that had her fingers in her mouth and _wow_ Minji honestly couldn’t complain from the action. Bora doesn’t make her go faster or anything, instead she just holds her wrist in place while bobbing her head in time to take her fingers. The sight was raunchy with how flushed Bora’s skin was and how tightly pushed together her eyebrows were while chasing after that feeling she knew all too well. Minji knew she was close, she could see it as clear as day now when Bora gasps and she sinks harder down onto her thigh, the way she was sucking her fingers becoming messier while bunching up her jacket with her other hands as another throaty moan leaves her.

That’s when she decides to stop.

Too lost in the pleasure, Bora doesn’t react in time when Minji starts to pull her fingers out and all she could do was whine at the loss. She tries pull her wrist in place, but Minji was much stronger than she was right now as she easily pulls her wrist out of her loose grasp. If it weren’t for Minji’s other hold on her waist now, she would have collapsed onto Minji while trying to keep herself sitting up straight. Bora instantly starts to bite on her lip hard at the shivers that runs down her spine and feeling her orgasm just around the corner and tries to grind on Minji again. However, because of her dazed state she didn’t realize that Minji was still gripping her waist and kept her still in place to stop her.

“I know you’re close, Bora,” Minji husks out to her. “You know you can’t come just yet.”

“B… But… Minji, I was _so_ close.”

Bora’s words were mumbled and short, almost as if she wanted to cry on the spot and they both knew that.

“Stay still and relax,” Minji murmurs and Bora has to try and hold back a whine. “And remember what I told you.”

It should have been considered pathetic the way Bora wanted to keep begging to Minji with how desperate she was. The pressure was too tight in her tummy, having coiled together and bringing the familiar feeling of being on the edge only to be pulled back away. She had to squeeze her legs painfully tight around Minji’s thigh while taking a shaky deep breath when her pants came in contact with her clothed center. Bora knew that was her way of teasing and _fuck_ was it making it harder for her as the hair on the back of her neck stand up and her eyes are rolling back at another powerful wave of pleasure, but never being able to come. Her body was feeling multiple flashes of hot and cold, trying to keep herself together and stop herself from clenching around nothing. The thought comes to late when Bora lifts herself up slightly and slowly, thighs shaking just like the heavy exhale that leaves her dizzy.

“God…I, I think…” Bora starts with a raspy voice. “I-I’m okay now.”

“Hmm, is that so?” Minji teases and Bora can hear the smirk in her voice.

She has to swallow down her control while nodding her head and opens her eyes.

“ _Yes_.”

Bora gazes back into Minji and the two fall silent for a minute, the only other sound that could be heard was from the replaying music through the speakers while practically panting for air. Minji takes in the appearance of a very disheveled Bora that seemed to be shaking. She doesn’t miss the way Bora twitches in wanting to sit back down on her thigh, but they both knew if she did, it’ll truly be the end of her for not holding on any longer. Then, the weight of the objects she brought with her became obvious, much more than before that Minji felt like she was being pulled down into the couch and knew she can finally continue like she wants to now. With another slow exhale she squeezes Bora’s waist before raising a simple eyebrow at her.

“Take off your shorts and underwear only.”

They both knew what was coming next, Bora swallowing hard at the command as Minji removes her hand from her waist. Bora breathes out short acknowledgement before she’s leaning more onto her knees and now is the one towering Minji. It doesn’t last long however because she’s carefully removing herself from Minji’s lap as the cool air of the room stinging her skin from where it was previously touching Minji. She lets her head fall back onto the back of the couch while watching Bora, seeing her take some of her time to unbutton the shorts before her thumbs are hooking onto the top of the shorts. Minji holds her breath, knowing what was going to happen next as Bora slowly pulls down her shorts along with her underwear. She’s seen it so many times and even changing around each other yet every time she watches Bora undress it left the same aching drenching over her and inhaling sharply.

She sees the sticky wetness along Bora’s underwear, a strong of her arousal connected to her center before it gone like the clothes dropped to the floor. Minji had to bite her lip painfully hard to hold herself back, her urges becoming difficult to contain and wanting nothing more than to swipe her fingers between her folds. If she stared any longer, Minji knew she’d be a goner so instead she snaps her eyes back up and meeting desperate eyes staring right back at her.

“ _Fuck_ , Bora…” Minji mutters out finally. “You’re so fucking beautiful, baby.”

“It’s all yours isn’t it?” Bora sighs out in a mixture of a groan.

“That’s right… all mine only.”

Minji is then rising to her own feet, causing Bora to take a step back, but she stops her. Her hands go back to her hips and she leans down to capture her lips in a quick yet bruising kiss. The excitement was at full swing again and Minji had to pull away or else she’ll lose herself again for the second time. She moves to the side while still holding onto Bora, walking around her before she’s right behind her. Her hands trail down to her arms, reaching down to her wrist and pulling behind her back lightly.

“I’m going to try something next,” Minji warns her softly, tone completely different from the setting. “Tell me to stop whenever, okay, Bora?”

“Of course, you know I will, Minji.”

She hums at the answer, not resisting the urge to place a quick kiss to the top of Bora’s head. She places Bora’s wrist a top each other and holds it with one hand as the other let’s go and pulls back to her jacket. This was it; this was one of the presents she was waiting to use and now was her chance. Minji licks her lips when fingers made contact with the now warm leather of the material, grabbing it and taking it out without much noise to give herself away. Like she practiced before in the dorm and while watching a few videos, Minji is able to loosen one end before finally lowering it closer. She’s then slipping it around Bora’s hand and the gasp she hears only causes more butterflies to swarm in her stomach as Minji lets go off her wrist with the other.

She brought handcuffs with her.

“Minji…” Bora breathes out and that makes her still entirely.

“You don’t like it?” She’s quick to show her concern. “I can take it off and-”

“No, baby, you’re okay I promise.”

That eases some of Minji’s anxiety, but she still remains skeptical and as if Bora could sense it, she speaks up again.

“It’s just unexpected and I’m not complaining one bit,” She leans back closer to Minji and this time it was her turn to blush. “You can put them on me.”

“Okay…”

She’s still unsure despite listening to Bora and going back to take both of the black leather colored handcuffs into her hands. Bora had obediently kept her arms behind her back, and it made it easier for her while tightening one of the cuffs that’s already secured on her. Minji sighs out once she’s done with the other, checking over with Bora and asking plenty of questions.

“Is it too tight?”

“No, it’s perfect.”

“I can’t have it too tight on you, you know? It could cause some nasty bruises.”

“Minji.”

“Yes?”

“I’m in heaven right now,” Bora turns her head slightly to glance over her shoulder, catching the smile on her face. “And I still want you to ruin me.”

Minji tries to collect herself at hearing that, letting her eyes fall close briefly and letting her confidence return. She knew Bora could always use a safe word and everything would be stopped instantly, but she liked to be extra precautions and was happy that Bora remained patient with her. With another quick kiss to the back of her head, Minji murmurs the last of her command so they could continue.

“Sit on the edge of the couch first.”

Bora does as she says, compliantly turning around and sitting down on the edge like she told her. From her view, Minji loved every second of it and feeling much more dominant from the submissive position. Bora was looking up at her with half lidded yet eager eyes, arms crossed behind her back from the handcuffs and getting a plentiful view of bare thighs. Her lips were absolutely swollen and glossy from their kissing and sucking her fingers, Minji was pretty sure hers were just as puffy with how much she was biting her lips too. If she looked any lower again, she’ll catch sight of her wet pussy and Minji didn’t want to snap just yet, so without a second thought she starts to strip of her jacket.

Bora doesn’t suspect much from it, silently watching Minji shrug off her jacket and let it fall to the side but _not_ when she starts to unbutton her pants. She’s sure her face shows her confusion when Minji chuckles and only continues, Bora holding her breath when she sees familiar black straps of her underwear before a hand takes out just what she could have guessed. In her hand, Minji was now holding a pink strap on connected to her hips and how Bora had never felt it the entire time they were busy stuns her, her mouth agape and looking at the toy before back up to Minji. She sees her biting back a smirk and Bora should have made a quick comment about her oozing confidence, yet her words fall short when Minji strokes herself lightly and steps closer. Her blonde hair was framing over her face, pink lips that were tainted with some of the red from her lip stick, the plain black shirt Minji wore only adding to her erotic yet simple display before her eyes finally dropped down to the strap right in front of her.

“Come on, baby,” Minji murmurs while letting a hand slip through the back of her hair, pulling her closer.

“Suck me off good.”

Bora licks her lips when with a shuddering sigh followed by a few quiet curses. “Fuck…”

She opens her mouth as Minji firmly grips her hair, just enough to urge her forward and Bora follows through. She leans in to take in just the tip of the pink strap, the material warm in her mouth while circling her tongue slowly and leaving a light sheen of saliva. Bora has done this before a few times with Minji and despite it not being the first time, it still left her heart beating face against her chest at how lewd this all looked. After licking around the head for a good while, Minji starts to pull her head closer and Bora knew that was her cue to keep going so, she lied her tongue flat under as she took more of Minji. She was getting closer to halfway, just knowing she was making her lightly pull at the handcuffs secured around her wrist as another pang of arousal tingles throughout her body.

She starts to suck on it lightly at first, moving her head back before taking the same amount and trying to make the strap wet. Her hands were itching to hold onto Minji or find something to busy themselves with, instead she only had the hold on her hair guiding her back and forth as hips started to move as well. Minji herself was starting to grow impatient and wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold out with Bora sitting like this and looking up at her with lust filled eyes and sucking her off just right. She groans, as if she could feel it, and decides to let herself push in harder with a quick snap of her hips and seeing eyes flutter close. More of the strap slipped into Bora’s mouth and against her tongue, the noises caused by the fast movement hitting her ears and causing her face to redden.

It wasn’t much longer before Minji is starting to thrust in and out of her mouth fervently with also a hint of carefulness. Her mouth soon became full of her, trying to keep her breathing even, but it proved to be difficult when Minji pulls Bora back in to take more of the strap. Her skin grows hot again that Bora has to squeeze her thighs together, knowing for a fact there was going to be a wet spot on the couch as she moans around Minji. Fingers start to dig into her scalp and before she knows it Minji is pulling her back in time with every hard thrust of her lips. It made her messier, and sloppier, but that’s exactly what Bora liked and eagerly took it all with Minji fucking her mouth so raw like her. She’s sure a generous amount of saliva now covers the strap because she feels some of it drip onto her chin and when Minji catches it that only makes her go harder. Minji is gripping the back of her head tightly before sliding _all_ of the strap into her mouth and Bora has to lay her tongue flat and tug at the handcuffs from how erotic and naughty this all was, feeling every inch of Minji fill her mouth and causing her nose to brush over the material of her underwear.

Minji holds her in place for a few seconds, but to Bora it felt like an eternity. She was already short of breath and having her mouth stuffed was proving to be hard, feeling the beginning burns at her lungs and behind her eyes. She still doesn’t move, and it leaves Bora dripping wet even more so than she was that it should have been embarrassing the way her body was quick to react so happily to her. Of course, Minji loosens her hold on her hair while also pulling back, letting the tip of the strap press on her bottom lip briefly. Bora coughs lightly and breathes air into her lungs, the slight burn at the back of her throat still present, but it wasn’t uncomfortable or painful, it was just the right way only Minji knew how to do it. There’s the gently caress of her hands on her head and Bora blearily looks up to see Minji smiling at her softly while giving her a mini break.

“Are you okay?” She asks gently and it makes her heart warm. “Was it too much or anything?”

“No, no,” Bora rasps out before swallowing around her dry throat. “I loved every second of it.”

“I’m glad, don’t hesitate to say anything.”

“Minji…”

Bora whines her name out and that stops all her train of thoughts while blinking back to reality. Bora had tugged her hands against the restraints again and Minji could see how she was biting her lip with a whimper, a sound she has yet to hear. It distracted her from what she was going to say next, seeing how needy and desperate Bora was while fidgeting slightly on her spot, wanting so badly to pull her in while knowing she couldn’t. She also notices how teary eyed she’s grown, and _damn_ was it getting to Minji a lot more now when Bora moaned softly before tilting her head and still holding her gaze.

“Come fuck me, baby, _please_.” Bora starts to beg again and Minji almost starts to feel pity. “Don’t stop at all and give me everything.”

Minji remains silent, swallowing hard from her loss of words and observing Bora. She knows how much she’s been teasing her and how she was so close to coming, but she hadn’t let her and was touching her every aside from the area she needed it the most. She lets go of Bora’s hair with a shaky exhale as dilated eyes watched her every move before Minji is placing a stern look back on her face.

“Lay back down on the couch for me, Bora.”

She doesn’t waste time in delaying her movements and follows Minji’s words, scooting back a bit before her back touches the couch. She’s able to relax a bit, but not before Minji is following her down and tapping on her knees, knowing exactly what she meant in that moment. Bora chews on her lip, lifting her legs up just as Minji’s hands slide under her thighs and spreading them more. She shivers when the cool air grazes over her center and the aching heat returns back to her tummy and leaving her excited. Minji settles her knees on either side of Bora’s hips, hooking her leg onto her body and feeling her squeeze around her waist. That only makes Minji grip onto her thighs tightly while trying to find the best position she could on this caution, silently grateful she wasn’t too tall but just at the right height.

One of her hands leave from under Bora’s thighs and they both knew where this was going next. Minji glances up at her and sees parted lips waiting for her, holding onto the couch as the white undershirt was now pooled at her elbows. It finally exposed the entirety of Bora’s frame, from her sharp collarbones to bare shoulders and finally down to her chest, breasts pressed together from the bra she was wearing and showing her cleavage. That was enough to make Minji continue as she inhales sharply and her free hand automictically reaches down to grip herself. She’s still holding onto Bora with the other and strokes herself once then twice, feeling that it was still wet from their previous activity before she’s finally lowering herself closer to her. Minji is hovering over Bora the entire time and rubs the tip of the strap on her clit and despite the moan she received, she didn’t focus on that long because then she’s dragging the strap down closer and closer to her entrance…

And then she’s easily slipping into Bora.

The gasp she heard was high pitched, a mess of tensing up and hands searching to hold onto her, but it never happens. Minji lets her a little bit, looking down in between them to see the tip of the strap easing into Bora and imagining just how warm and wet she was. She’s lets go of herself and was now holding onto the couch right above Bora’s head and letting inch by inch disappear into her while also spreading her leg back. It gives her a much better angle, one that she knew Bora could feel everything from the way her eyes are rolling to the back of her head with a shiver and another round of fingers digging into her shirt. Bora tries to pull her in more by her legs with a very weak moan that had Minji closing her eyes briefly to focus so she can pull out completely out of her, before she’s pushing back in all the way, _hard_.

All Bora could do was throw her head back with a breathy, loud moan that resonated within her chest before morphing into a long whine. The stretch was delicious, and Bora loved every second of it, squeezing around the strap and feeling how it filled her up to the brim. This was nothing compared to when she was grinding on Minji’s thigh earlier, the pleasure she felt now much powerful that it could have been considered overwhelming. It was also how Minji held her leg back firmly, hovering over her small frame, eyes having darkened with a carnal desire and remembering her hands were still cuffed behind her back that made Bora impossibly weak with arousal. She sighs shakily while trying to focus her eyes back on Minji, arching her back involuntarily and taking more of her that caused another moan to slip.

“Oh my god…” Bora breathes out, almost choking over her words while holding her gaze.

“You’re so _big_ , Minji.”

The groan she heard after sent another shudder through her body as Minji curses to herself quietly, but she still heard it from how close they were.

“Fuck… fucking hell, _Bora_ ,” Minji hisses out and she practically preens from how raspy her voice sounds. “Does my slut want me to fuck her so hard against this couch?”

“Yes!” Bora doesn’t hesitate for a second to reply and whines out pitifully after. “Y-Yes, fuck me, Minji, and don’t stop at all.”

“Hmm, not planning on it, princess.”

The last of Minji’s restraint slips between her fingers.

A new source of energy seeps into her veins and Minji is pushing more of herself into Bora. The legs on either side of her try squeeze around her waist and she can see Bora trying to pull at the handcuffs with a stuttering moan. Minji also groans before she’s pulling back out and thrusting back into Bora at a fast pace, never giving her the time to adjust and letting her feel the complete stretch. The strap was already so wet that it made it easier for Minji to move and stare down at Bora with hungry eyes, her hand gripping onto the top of the couch tightly. She lets her hips do the work, dragging them back and forth in time and the front of her pants touching under soft thighs. There’s the raunchy, wet sounds accompanying their moans and filling the room, the air becoming hotter that Minji could feel her shirt start to stick to her body more.

At the same time, she knew she wouldn’t last long if this pace continued. Bora was already on the edge and wound up from being so close earlier that even the simple feeling of Minji filling her up was enough to bring her close again. Yet, she wasn’t, and it was just the pleasure that washed over her that left Bora reeling and wanting more. She can feel how the strap rubs against her walls, all big and thick compared to how much smaller Bora was and it wasn’t by much but _god_ how it felt like it. She’s biting her lip hard the whole time and still tugging at the handcuffs occasionally so she can feel more of Minji, wanting nothing more than to cling onto the back of her neck and hear her low groans. Instead, Bora is spreading her legs more and feeling how fingers were still digging into her thigh and bringing hot spikes of arousal along her skin that made her much wetter than before.

Minji watches as Bora moans out loudly while arching her back again and trying to take more of her. The sight was awfully sinful that she wanted to see more of it, more of the way Bora sunk her teeth into her lip and how crease between her brows became more prominent. Then there was her exposed shoulders and chest that Minji wanted to mark greedily until her skin was full of red hickies reminding her everyday who had caused it. Her skin was also growing hot, feeling the sweat trickle down her temple from her fast movements and never once taking a break. Then she remembers how Bora was staring at her all throughout the weak, the tension practically palpable with their stolen glances and unspoken silence. It was also seeing how Bora was so quick to submit to her like how she had pinned her from behind in the kitchen or how she _made_ her tilt her chin up to meet her eyes, and that’s when Minji knew, Bora had always been so weak for her.

She starts to thrust much faster than before, their bodies rocking together against the couch with a mess of desperation. Bora could only take the quickened pace Minji was on, pulling and relaxing against the cuffs that would probably leave a few bruises behind. Her shirt was still resting at her elbows and a part of her wanted to take off the uncomfortable material already while another was too distracted with how good Minji was fucking her. She’s gasping again for air when Minji rubs against one particular spot that causes a throaty moan to leave Bora and fill the air around them. The knowing pressure starts to build up and she’s clenching around the strap more, the ache growing painfully more in her tummy that it left Bora teary eyed and begging for more.

“M-Minji,” Bora moans out softly while trying to look up at her. “Just like that baby, _god_ , you feel so good inside me.”

“Bora… fuck, is my slut so close already, baby?”

The combination of the degradation and praise left Bora dizzy with the pleasure and nodding her head dumbly. “ _P-please_ , please I’m so close I-”

“Hmm, come on baby,” Minji murmurs huskily before a growl seeps into the last of her words.

“Come for me.”

Then too many things happen all at once for Bora to count.

There was Minji pushing her leg back and pressing against her chest, her flexibility being at an advantage as she enters her deeply. Bora squeezes her eyes shut tightly from the lurch in her stomach that left her breathless with Minji’s rapid pace. The wet noises coming from her pussy only seem to grow louder and ring between her ears, face flushed completely while Minji doesn’t stop. Her back is burning from the position Minji still has them in, wrists pulling against the cuffs again and again as the tears threaten to form in her eyes and Bora throws her head back with a groan. She feels the strap continuing to hit that same spot that left her dazed, the pressure becoming unbearable at this point as Bora gasps hard and starts to move her hips sloppily with Minji’s. She’s so close she could taste it and the last of Minji’s words echoes in her head, opening her eyes to try and hold their eye contact to see Minji just as loss as she was in the pleasure. For some reason, that’s enough to push her over the edge, the sweaty, messy display of Minji in all black fucking her now against a couch with handcuffs and having edged her so much to the point she wanted to cry.

“ _Minji_!”

The pure ecstasy that follows after has Bora letting one final, loud choked moan. She’s coming hard all over the strap, tensing up as her powerful orgasm washes over her in waves and waves that had her crying out again. Bora clenches around her hard while also squeezing her legs painfully tight around her waist, tongue lolling out as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Minji didn’t stop and dragged the pleasure as much as she could, making sure to give her deep, fast thrusts that were filling up Bora again and again. Her back arches off the couch a bit when Minji pushes all the way in and stays inside her, rubbing against her sensitive walls now as the aftershocks of bliss wracks her body. Bora tries to catch her breath while blinking the tears back, trembling under Minji endlessly and trying to calm herself down from how strong her orgasm was.

“F-Fuck,” Bora gasps out and she can faintly hear Minji hum. “God that was- _fuck_ that was too good, Minji-”

“We’re not done yet, princess.”

“Minji…” Bora whines out but the taller of the two doesn’t listen to her. “I’m sensitive…”

Minji doesn’t pay her any mind though as she slowly pulls out of Bora, feeling the rest of her words vanish into thin air. She groans softly when the last of the strap is inside her and she can feel her wetness dripping down and surely ruining the couch. She was still dizzy from the aftershocks, so it came as a surprise for her when she saw Minji drop down to her knees while leaning in closer between her legs, propping them up onto her shoulders. Bora bites her lip at the new sight, cat like eyes staring back at her with the hunger never once ceasing just as hands slide up her thighs and gripping her waist.

“Don’t you want to be perfect, Bora?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an excuse to write copycat performance bora because chile... her power

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? :o 
> 
> comment or slide to my twitter @jiu_soulieee


End file.
